


Vita Segreta di un Teenager Purosangue

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Forbidden Love, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Growing Up, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Romantic Angst, Sad and Sweet, Slytherin Politics, Some Plot, Teen Crush, Top Lucius Malfoy, Tragic Romance, Undercover As Gay, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: In ogni casa di maghi che si rispetti ci sono delle personcine con le orecchie a punta, la pelle verde ed i piedi grandi che guardano tutto, sanno tutto, condividono gioie, dolori, speranze e segreti con gli umani che servono senza farne mai parola con nessuno.Non fa eccezione la casa in cui cresce Regulus Black, un ragazzo dall'animo dolce, discutibili frequentazioni e passatempi controversi.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Death Eater Characters, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Regulus Black/Kreacher, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Prologo: Vita in Famiglia

_26 Dicembre 1975_

Regulus era steso sul letto, solo parzialmente sollevato da una pila di cuscini, e leggeva _LA MAGIA NERA E’ GRIGIOVERDE: taboo e fraintendimenti che avvolgono alcune declinazioni del potere_ , che aveva ricevuto per Natale dal suo amico Amadeus.  
-Non è una lettura adatta ad un ragazzo di quattordici anni- aveva commentato suo padre quando il più giovane dei suoi figli aveva scartato il regalo. Regulus gli aveva fatto notare come sarebbe stato un esempio dei taboo di cui parlava il libro se non gli fosse stato consentito di leggerlo; sua madre aveva annuito, suo fratello Sirius lo aveva guardato disgustato, ed alla fine suo padre aveva decretato che poteva tenere il regalo.  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte, scostando una ciocca nera dal volto. Aveva caldo. Era inverno, ma la casa era estremamente riscaldata.  
-Ehi, ho sete!- esclamò all’aria e dopo un attimo comparve una bassa creatura con le orecchie a punta, i piedi enormi, la pelle verde pallido sommariamente coperta da una pezza bianca.  
La creatura si inchinò: -Il Padrone desidera bere?  
Regulus sollevò gli occhi dal libro: la voce che gli aveva risposto non era la solita pastosa dell’elfa che li serviva da anni, ma una voce più giovane e maschile.  
Degli enormi occhi lo guardavano in zelante attesa da un volto liscio e puntuto: -Non ti conosco: Come ti chiami?- Gli chiese.  
-Kreacher Padrone.  
-Sei nuovo?  
-Kreacher è nuovo, sì Padrone. Kreacher sono due giorni che lavora, la madre di Kreacher insegna.  
-Ah ecco. Due giorni, eh?- l’Umano sorrise al giovane elfo: -E mi sai preparare un bicchiere di succo di zucca? Una cosa fatta bene, con una punta di amaretto, che mi rinfreschi ma non troppo gelato.  
L’elfo si profuse in un inchino: -Kreacher sì.  
-Dai, vediamo che sai fare- Gli disse il Padroncino in tono informale ma cortese.  
Il servitore sparì in cucina, molto contento di avere il suo primo ordine diretto su cui mettersi alla prova, molto contento anche che il Padroncino Regulus gli avesse rivolto un sorriso tanto gentile e bello. Sperava proprio di fare bene, per non essere punito ma soprattutto per non deludere l’Umano.

-Il succo di zucca per il Padroncino- esclamò ricomparendo al più giovane dei Black poco dopo.  
Regulus lo prese con un gesto elegante e ammiccò all’elfo prima di portarselo alle labbra e assaggiare con cautela. -Non è niente male! Bravo.  
L’altro sorrise mentre chinava il capo: -Kreacher grato, Kreacher contento che il padrone beve con piacere.  
-E abbassa un po’ la temperatura in questa stanza che il riscaldamento è davvero esagerato.  
-Kreacher dice a madre di fare.  
-Bene- Il ragazzo posò il bicchiere sul comodino, ancora mezzo pieno, quindi tornò a rivolgersi al proprio libro.  
L’elfo uscì in silenzio. Avrebbe chiesto anche agli altri padroni se volevano cambiare la temperatura delle loro stanze, così tutti sarebbero stati felici. Nella stanza accanto c’era l’altro degli Umani giovani e andò a presentarsi.  
-Padrone, Kreacher è nuovo elfo domestico. Kreacher spera di non disturbare il Padrone. Kreacher chiede se la temperatura della stanza piace al Padrone- Disse, con un profondo inchino.  
Sirius stava scrivendo su una pergamena e sollevò svogliatamente gli occhi sulla creatura che gli aveva rivolto la parola. -Merlino ti prego!- Disse alzando gli occhi al cielo: -Non li sopporto tutti questi salamelecchi, Padrone di qua, inchino di là, Padrone, Padrone, Padrone!-  
-Kreacher chiede scusa se il…- Si incartò. Non doveva dire Padrone? E cosa doveva dire… Arrossì e ammutolì, pieno di paura.  
-Cosa vuoi?  
-La temperatura della stanza- La voce del giovane elfo uscì strozzata dall’ansia di sbagliare.  
-Sì, sì, va bene- Rispose l’Umano, sbrigativo.  
-Il… C’è qualcosa che Kreacher può fare?  
-Che puoi fare non sarò io a dirtelo, sono i mie genitori a dare ordini io non sarò complice del tuo sfruttamento! Vai e fai quello che ti pare!- E così dicendo Sirius gli diede le spalle tornando a fare le sue cose.  
L’elfo sparì. Si sentiva molto contrito: aveva sbagliato. Non avrebbe dovuto prendere iniziative, anche se aveva pensato di fare del bene per servire meglio, non avrebbe dovuto disturbare un Padrone. O _quel_ Padrone, perché non poteva fare a meno di pensare che l’altro Padroncino non lo avrebbe trattato in quel modo.

_7 Gennaio 1976_

La mattina in cui i ragazzi sarebbero tornati nella loro scuola Kreacher venne svegliato molto presto da sua madre: -Sveglia! Sveglia!- Disse l’elfa: -Molte cose da preparare, Kreacher aiuta mamma!- Il giovane elfo si tirò su di scatto dalla cuccia in cui dormiva e si passò una mano sugli occhi ancora intrisi di sonno.  
I Padroncini avrebbero dovuto prendere il treno dalla stazione di Londra nella tarda mattinata, e per non arrecare fastidi i bagagli sarebbero stati organizzati la mattina stessa, così gli elfi si diedero da fare di buon ora per sistemare tutte le cose della partenza, oltre ovviamente alle solite incombenze come preparare la colazione e assicurarsi che tutto fosse pulito ed in ordine.  
Era la prima volta che il giovane elfo viveva quella situazione e corse da una parte all’altra per fare tutte le cose che gli diceva la madre, senza quasi un attimo per pensare. Quasi…  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse.

Sentiva un certo sollievo all’idea che il Padroncino Sirius se ne andasse, anche se era brutto pensarlo. La Padrona era sempre nervosa quando gli parlava e litigavano spesso. Kreacher sapeva di dover servire i Padroni, ma quando erano in disaccordo non sapeva mai cosa fare.  
Un giorno era successo che la Padrona ordinasse a Kreacher di togliere i poster dalla camera del Padroncino, mentre questo gli aveva gridato di: “Non lo fare, non voglio! Non dare retta a questa stronza! E’ camera mia, decido io!”. Ovviamente aveva seguito gli ordini di Walburga e sapeva di aver fatto bene, non solo perché lei era molto più gentile con Kreacher mentre Sirius cercava molto spesso di disturbare il suo lavoro, ma perché la Padrona era più grande e quindi più importante. Questo lo sapeva, ma era comunque molto angosciante trovarsi a dover disubbidire ad uno dei Padroni, fosse pure per obbedire ad un altro.  
Era poi successa la stessa cosa qualche giorno dopo, ma questa volta né Kreacher né sua madre erano riusciti ad obbedire alla Padrona perché il Padroncino aveva attaccato nuovi poster con incantesimi troppo potenti. Kreacher e sua madre si erano frustati duramente per aver fallito, la Padrona era stata molto infelice e il Padroncino Sirius aveva tenuto i suoi poster, che raffiguravano donne per niente affascinanti e di classe come la Padrona e che stavano ferme ed immobili come se fossero statue di cera.

Sapeva ovviamente che non era importante il disagio che provava in queste situazioni, ma vedeva la Padrona piangere e anche il Padrone sembrava preoccupato e il Padroncino Regulus a disagio proprio come Kreacher.  
-Dimmi la verità, frequenta dei nati babbani a scuola?- gli avevano chiesto i genitori una volta, dopo che il Padroncino Sirius si era alzato da tavola insultando tutti ed era andato in camera sua senza mangiare il primo stufato che Kreacher avesse mai preparato.  
-Mamma te lo ho detto già mille volte: no…  
-Sei sicuro? Nessuna persona poco gradevole?  
-Be’… C’è il suo amico Remus Lupin che è un tipo un poco strano, ma è di famiglia magica.- Gli aveva risposto il Padroncino più giovane stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Kreacher era lì con il vassoio di stufato sospeso a mezz’aria, senza sapere cosa fare. Aspettava che qualcuno gli desse un ordine, ma era ormai chiaro che il Padroncino Sirius aveva completamente rovinato la cena.  
-Non ha nominato un Potter una volta? Chi è questo Potter, io non lo conosco questo cognome- Si era intromesso il Padrone.  
-Saranno sicuramente dei Mezzosangue- Aveva commentato la madre con una smorfia di disgusto.  
-No mamma, no!- L’aveva rassicurata il figlio più piccolo: -Sono Purosangue, non conosci il cognome solo perché non sono inglesi, sono indiani!  
La smorfia della Signora Walburga si era ricomposta un po’, ma le sue sopracciglia erano rimaste aggrottate: -Ma allora chi gliele ha messe in testa queste assurde manie!  
-Lo dicevo io che non dovevamo fidarci di Silente come preside!- aveva commentato il marito.  
Lei scosse la testa: -Gli verrà fame e si pentirà del suo comportamento, noi intanto ceniamo- aveva decretato e aveva fatto un cenno a Kreacher di servire l’arrosto.

L’altro Padroncino invece…  
Aveva avuto modo di interagire con lui molto più spesso che con il resto della famiglia, soprattutto perché spesso richiedeva l’aiuto di Kreacher per allenarsi a Quidditch: l’elfo doveva liberare il boccino mentre il Padroncino non stava guardando e poi dare il via da cui contare il tempo che l’Umano avrebbe impiegato per trovarlo. Dopo l’allenamento il giovane elfo gli preparava un bagno caldo e gli massaggiava i muscoli affaticati.  
Kreacher li sentiva sciogliersi sotto le dita e vedeva il Padrone soddisfatto, e questo sembrava davvero il compendio di quanto volesse dire “servire”. Il corpo dell’Umano, i suoi muscoli affusolati, la sua pelle liscia come seta, i suoi movimenti sinuosi, gli sembravano l’incarnazione di tutti i motivi per cui i Maghi erano i Padroni: una creatura tanto perfetta e che sapesse farsi carico della sua maestosità con quella semplice grazia non meritava niente di meno che il mondo ai suoi piedi.

-Allora, dimmi cosa ne pensi- gli aveva detto Regulus un pomeriggio, mentre Kreacher era nella sua stanza per sistemare.  
Era già successo altre volte che gli parlasse di riflessioni varie che gli passavano per la testa ma quella volta fece di più, prese la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo fino a poco prima e iniziò a leggerla ad alta voce: - _Egregio signor Richard Nott, spero che questa mia la trovi in buona salute. Non so se si ricorda di me, ci siamo incontrati qualche settimana fa nell’ufficio del professor Lumacorno, il mio nome è Regulus Arcturus Black e come dicevo sono studente al quarto anno. Abbiamo avuto una breve ma, almeno per me, molto interessante conversazione a proposito dell’istituzione dello statuto di segretezza. Quello che mi ha spinto a scriverle è l’aver letto il suo libro La magia nera è grigioverde: una lettura davvero illuminante. Trovo oltremodo vergognoso che sia stata ritirata dalle librerie. Io ho potuto averne una copia grazie ad Amadeus Dolohov, fratello minore del suo amico Antonin Dolohov e mio compagno di dormitorio. Probabilmente a lei non importerà molto dell’opinione di un quattordicenne, ma volevo farle sapere che il suo lavoro è stato letto e apprezzato almeno da qualcuno.  
_Il servitore si era sentito molto compiaciuto che venisse chiesto il suo parere. Era molto giovane, solo un apprendista, ed i Padroni era raro si rivolgessero a lui, il Padroncino invece sembrava averlo preso subito in simpatia… Gli dispiaceva adesso che se ne andasse.

La famiglia era seduta sulla tavola imbandita di tutto quello che si potesse desiderare per colazione, dalle uova ai pasticcini: era importante nutrirsi bene prima del lungo viaggio in treno.  
L’atmosfera era molto tesa, i coniugi Black sembravano aver deciso di ignorare il comportamento del loro primogenito il quale li provocava sedendo stravaccato sulla sedia da pranzo, i piedi sul tavolo e masticando a bocca aperta, briciole di pane spandevano tutto intorno.  
Regulus si era unito ai genitori non sapendo esattamente cosa dire: non capiva perché il fratello dovesse essere esasperante a tutti i costi, quella sua ricerca spasmodica di attenzioni… Che bisogno aveva di fare quella scena? Come tutti in famiglia anche Sirius si muoveva con una inconsapevole grazia, nonostante quei tentativi di atteggiarsi a buzzurro le sue origini uscivano fuori nel modo regale con cui scrollava la testa, nei gesti maestosamente fluidi delle mani: era inevitabile, il sangue non è acqua.  
Già, il sangue non è acqua. Perché negarlo? Si chiedeva il fratello minore. Sirius era e sarebbe rimasto un Purosangue, nonostante tutti i discorsi strampalati sull’uguaglianza tra maghi e babbani che faceva, Regulus ne era certo, solo per dar fastidio ad i loro genitori.  
Ma oltre al sangue c’era anche qualcos’altro che i due fratelli avevano in comune. Perché in camera di Sirius, guardando oltre la sfacciata ostentazione di seni e sederi delle ragazze babbane appese alle pareti, nascosto tra il comodino e la parete, c’era un fotoromanzo piuttosto particolare che raccontava le vicende amorose di un ragazzo gay con ritratti che lasciavano ben poco all’immaginazione. Un’altra copia dello stesso libro, il più famoso tra quelli che si passavano sottobanco i ragazzi omosessuali di Hogwarts, era in fondo ad un cassetto di Regulus e nessuno tranne Kreacher apeva di questa coincidenza.  
Avevano quasi finito di fare colazione quando un gufo entrò dalla finestra e lasciò cadere una lettera davanti al più giovane della famiglia. Sulla busta c’era scritto, con un inchiostro nero: A Regulus Arcturus Black e sul sigillo era impressa la figura di un serpente che usciva dalla bocca di un teschio.  
-Chi ti scrive proprio oggi?- Chiese sua madre senza in realtà mostrare molto interesse, infatti poco dopo aggiunse: -Non fa niente, la leggerai dopo, ora dobbiamo andare se no facciamo tardi. - Guardò arcigna l’altro figlio: -Anche tu, e se continuerai a comportarti così anche con i professori e ti farai espellere non avrai alcun sostegno da parte nostra, sappilo.  
Sirius la guardò con sufficienza e parlò con voce strascicata: -Quelli che sanno guardano il cuore delle cose, chi si preoccupa della scatola non è un insegnante ma un indottrinatore.  
Regulus sbuffò. Il Padrone sbraitò: -Zitto e cammina!- e tutti gli Umani uscirono di casa.


	2. Spiriti Bollenti (1a parte)

_28 Luglio 1976_

La cena in famiglia sembrava interminabile. Quasi capiva la fuga di suo fratello in quei casi. Insomma, voleva bene ai suoi genitori, e voleva renderli fieri, e non avrebbe mai fatto niente di simile, però c’erano momenti come quello in cui avrebbe davvero voluto essere da qualsiasi altra parte che non fosse in loro presenza. Be’ in realtà in presenza di nessuno che non fosse un bel ragazzo. Se lo immaginava sui sedici anni, le spalle larghe, sicuro di se, purosangue ovviamente, intelligente e spiritoso e… molto ben dotato.  
Abbassò gli occhi sul piatto, imbarazzato e pieno di sensi di colpa. Doveva togliersi quelle idee dalla testa… Avrebbe dovuto togliersi quelle idee dalla testa e sposarsi con una donna! Se Sirius non fosse fuggito, se Sirius non fosse stato il traditore del proprio Sangue che era, non sarebbe stato molto grave per Regulus essere omosessuale. Probabilmente non era quello che i genitori speravano per lui, ma c’erano omosessuali in molte famiglie e tutto sommato non sembrava una cosa troppo grave: avrebbe potuto renderli fieri in altri modi.  
Se Sirius invece avesse davvero sposato una babbana, come aveva promesso più volte prima di andarsene, la responsabilità di dare alla luce degli eredi degni che potessero portare lustro alla famiglia sarebbe pesata tutta sulle spalle di Regulus.  
L’idea di dover sposare una donna gli faceva accartocciare lo stomaco in un pugno d’angoscia e non riusciva a guardare i genitori. Non riusciva però a trovare una soluzione… Anche perché, tutte le volte che iniziava a riflettere seriamente sull’argomento, finiva sempre per distrarsi con altre idee. Immagini di quanto sarebbe stato meglio essere abbracciato da un bel ragazzo.  
Se ci fosse stato Bel Ragazzo invece dei suoi genitori a quella cena avrebbero brindato con del vino, anche se erano giovani e non avrebbero dovuto berlo, e Bel Ragazzo lo avrebbe baciato sulla bocca, con la lingua, e poi gli avrebbe sussurrato all’orecchio che Regulus gli piaceva tanto e gli avrebbe infilato una mano dentro i pantaloni e Regulus sarebbe stato duro e… allora Bel Ragazzo avrebbe scansato con un gesto i bicchieri e tutto il resto da sopra il tavolo e lo avrebbe spinto a piegarcisi sopra e gli avrebbe calato i pantaloni del tutto e avrebbe sfilato anche i suoi e lo avrebbe preso con passione, dandogli dei baci sulla nuca di quando in quando.  
Era dall’inizio dell’estate che le fantasie di Regulus avevano preso ad includere come tappa fissa l’essere posseduto. Non sapeva esattamente che sensazione desse ma… Si immaginava di sentirsi afferrato e...

-o-o-

Doveva solo ritirare gli scaldaletto già resi inutili da almeno un’ora dal tepore dai corpi dei Padroni addormentati, e poi Kreacher avrebbe potuto ritirarsi nella sua cuccia a dormire, soddisfatto del lavoro svolto.  
Ovviamente, doveva farlo in silenzio e senza disturbare il sonno degli Umani, ma questo lo sapeva fare molto bene. Era piuttosto fiero della sua capacità di muoversi nell’ombra: aveva quattordici anni e aveva iniziato a servire a tempo pieno solo da qualche mese e già sua madre si fidava di lui abbastanza da averlo incaricato di quel compito così delicato.  
Il Padroncino Sirius era scappato da casa un paio di settimane prima e da allora non si era più visto. Kreacher non riusciva ancora a credere a una cosa del genere: come aveva potuto far soffrire in quel modo la signora Walburga? Come aveva potuto disprezzare in quel modo la propria stessa famiglia, che gli aveva dato i natali, che lo aveva cresciuto per tutta la sua vita, una famiglia così rispettabile, di antico lignaggio! Era… Ogni volta che gli venivano in mente epiteti poco carini riguardo al figlio degenere dei Black, sentiva la voglia di punirsi, ma si tratteneva: Sirius non era più parte della famiglia e quindi non era più un suo Padrone, per tanto non faceva nulla di male! Anche i Padroni del resto parlavano male di lui, quindi non c’erano dubbi che fosse davvero un poco di buono.  
Così, fatto quanto doveva nella stanza dei Padroni, il servo ignorò quella che era stata del primogenito e stava per entrare in quella del Padroncino Regulus. Si fermò un attimo in silenzio nel corridoio buio perché gli veniva da sbadigliare e proprio in quel momento vide la porta aprirsi e il giovane signorino si stagliò sulla soglia, i capelli neri vagamente arruffati, la pelle diafana, gli occhi brillanti e la vestaglia chiusa malamente sul pigiama a righe.  
“Come mai non dorme? Qualcosa non va? Non si sente bene? Posso aiutare?” Questi pensieri o altri simili dovettero affacciarsi nella sua mente ma poi si accorse che l’espressione del ragazzo non sembrava triste, contrariata, dolorante o preoccupata, bensì circospetta. Come se stesse per fare qualcosa di proibito qualcosa che…  
Il Signorino Regulus era un bravo ragazzo, degno erede della sua famiglia, educato, ammodo, brillante studente e fiero delle sue origini, nient’affatto simile a quel degenerato di suo fratello (“No! No! Non c’è bisogno di darti quel vaso sulle dita… Rilassati Kreacher, va tutto bene”)! Di certo non era possibile che stesse anche lui…  
Se non c’era niente di male nell’insultare il figlio ripudiato, di certo doveva esserci qualcosa di male nel seguire il padroncino che con aria circospetta, camminando in punta di piedi, scendeva le scale. Eppure il giovane elfo non riuscì a trattenere la curiosità e l’ansia e scivolando nell’ombra lo seguì in basso, mentre pensava ai modi in cui in seguito avrebbe dovuto punirsi per questo.  
Se Regulus non stesse davvero cercando di fuggire da casa, ovviamente.

Arrivato al piano terra il Padroncino non si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso, bensì verso la cucina. Di tutte le cose che poteva fare, perché proprio in cucina? Stupito Kreacher, rimanendo nascosto nell’ombra e nell’incantesimo di disillusione che sapeva padroneggiare tanto bene, osservò il ragazzo cercare nella dispensa, scansare una sacca di cipolle e infine afferrare una carota.  
Le sue eleganti lunghe bianche dita si serrarono sulla grossa radice arancione e sul suo volto si tratteggiò la soddisfazione di aver trovato quel che cercava. Rimise tutto a posto e poi corse su per le scale, muovendosi in modo meno attento di prima, ma comunque abbastanza silenzioso.  
Kreacher lo seguì. Una parte di lui gli diceva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, che il suo compito era servire non spiare che… Ma dopotutto doveva ancora rimuovere lo scaldino dalla camera di Regulus e non stava facendo altro che guardare, questo di certo non danneggiava nessuno!  
Regulus entrò nella propria camera tutto agitato, e non fu per niente difficile per il giovane elfo intrufolarsi accanto a lui senza farsi vedere prima che quello richiudesse la porta.

Regulus si strappò letteralmente la vestaglia di dosso, gettandola in un angolo della stanza. In pochi secondi la maglia del pigiama aveva fatto la stessa fine e i pantaloni furono scalciati via mentre il ragazzo s'inerpicava sul letto. Il giovane elfo era senza parole.  
Le altre volte che aveva visto il Padroncino nudo non aveva potuto non notare la meravigliosa elegante sinuosità del suo corpo, ma non si era mai fermato a guardare, non si era mai concesso di considerarlo in quel modo.  
In quel momento però… Era stato tutto così improvviso, non c’erano compiti da svolgere e non avrebbe comunque dovuto essere lì: era chiaro che non poteva ritirare lo scaldaletto in quel momento. Proibito per proibito, lasciò i propri occhi scorrere sulla pelle bianca che si era improvvisamente svelata davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Regulus si stese sulla schiena, completamente nudo sopra le coperte, e già il suo membro era semi eretto. Lo divenne ancora di più mentre ci stringeva intorno la mano. Kreacher sapeva cosa significava, anche lui nell’ultimo anno lo aveva fatto a se stesso quando gli ormoni lo distraevano tanto da non riuscire più a lavorare. Il che voleva dire almeno un paio di volte al giorno, visto che dopotutto era nel pieno della pubertà.  
Anche il signorino Regulus aveva quattordici anni, ed essendo che l’infanzia degli umani dura circa quanto quella degli elfi, anche lui doveva essere pieno di bisogno, non c’era da stupirsi che facesse la stessa cosa.  
Ma era la stessa cosa?  
Sembrava qualcosa di completamente diverso. Non era lo sfogo frettoloso e maldestro che si concedeva Kreacher, era qualcosa di molto più… Doveva esserlo, perché il Signorino Regulus era un Umano, una creatura raffinata, perché il suo corpo era sinuoso, la sua pelle color del latte e liscia come la seta, le sue dita si muovevano sul suo membro come se stesse suonando uno strumento musicale.  
Le labbra gli si schiusero, brillanti di umidore, e un suono meraviglioso uscì dalla sua gola. Regulus aveva chiuso gli occhi per lasciarsi meglio andare ma a questo punto li riaprì e il servitore si ritrasse un po’ più tra le pieghe della tenda dietro la quale si era nascosto.  
Nel farlo si dovette girare di lato perché il suo membro ormai inesorabilmente duro non la smuovesse.  
Si morse un labbro. Accidenti! Come poteva? Stava spiando un suo padrone in un momento privato! Stava… Stava… Stava facendo pensieri sul suo padrone che non avrebbe dovuto mai, mai osare!

Era confuso, sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto e la sua erezione pulsare, attirando gran parte del sangue del suo piccolo corpo in quella zona: in quelle condizioni prendere davvero coscienza dell’enorme assurdo abominio che era quella situazione sembrava complicato. L’unica cosa certa è che non avrebbe proprio dovuto!  
-O Merlino!- Sentì esclamare Regulus in un ansito sorpreso ed eccitato e, suo malgrado, Kreacher si sporse di nuovo oltre la tenda.  
Le lunghissime, bellissime gambe del mago erano piegate e dischiuse e una mano scendeva in mezzo, tra le dita la carota. La punta dell’ortaggio si era intrufolata nella piccola apertura in mezzo alle natiche. Kreacher la osservò pulsare intorno all’intrusione, stringendosi e poi dopo un po’ rilassandosi. Quello era il sedere di Regulus? Oh, il suo Padroncino era così bello perfino in quel posto, un bocciolo di piegoline delicate…  
Dopotutto, pensò vagamente il giovane elfo, era bene che lui apprezzasse e stimasse i suoi padroni… Non era colpa sua se questa stima arrivava addirittura a farlo vibrare di desiderio, a fargli sentire il membro gonfio da scoppiare!  
Il corpo dell’umano tremava, gemiti melodiosi continuavano a rompere il silenzio della notte. Ormai la carota era dentro di qualche centimetro e Kreacher vide che in quel punto si allargava. Il ragazzo la spinse più dentro, ma si interruppe subito, irrigidendosi, mentre un ansito leggermente contrariato inframmezzò gli altri.  
L’elfo si dovette mordere un dito per impedirsi di far scendere la mano tra le proprie gambe mentre osservava il mago tirare fuori la carota per poi spingerla dentro di nuovo un attimo dopo. Con l’altra mano Regulus si afferrò il membro, carezzandolo quasi a rassicurarsi, e poi prese un profondo respiro. L’elfo trattenne il fiato con lui mentre spingeva la metà rimanente dell’ortaggio dentro il suo corpo con un’unica spinta del polso.  
L’umano gridò, non era neanche chiaro se di dolore o piacere, ma sicuramente di esaltazione. Gridò ed inarcò la schiena in un arco perfetto, il corpo bianco elegante come non mai sulle lenzuola scure.  
Kreacher si sentiva tremare, stava per scoppiare…  
Le dita di Regulus si serrarono, una mano sul membro, l’altra sul ciuffo di foglie alla fine della carota. La tirarono fuori e la spinsero di nuovo dentro. Gemettero.  
Regulus sbatté le palpebre. Cos’era stato? Gli era sembrato come se un altro suono si fosse accompagnato al suo gemito.  
-Chi c’è?- Chiese al buio sfilandosi la carota e mettendosi a sedere, preso improvvisamente dall’ansia che i suoi genitori potessero scoprire quel suo gioco decisamente sconveniente.  
Kreacher si era portato le mani alla bocca, maledicendosi, e si era ritratto nella tenda frettolosamente.  
Regulus tendeva l’orecchio e sentì il fruscio: -C’è qualcuno? Vieni fuori!  
Accidenti! Pensò l’elfo mentre usciva dal suo nascondiglio, non potendo evitare di obbedire all’ordine.

Regulus lo fissò. Stupore e sollievo si susseguirono rapidamente sul suo volto. L’elfo si sentiva estremamente in imbarazzo, e anche se questo fece calare un po’ la sua erezione il suo membro sporgeva comunque vistosamente creando una inconfondibile piega nello straccio che indossava.  
Non sapeva cosa dire.  
Il Padroncino ora sembrava indeciso tra stizza e divertimento. -Cosa hai lì?- Gli disse, indicandogli la protuberanza. -Fammi vedere!  
Il servitore si sentì andare a fuoco mentre obbediva, sollevando la pezza sul davanti e scoprendo il suo membro, ancora semi eretto.  
Era coperto di una liscia pelle di un chiaro color giada, come il resto del suo corpo ovviamente, ed era grande all’incirca quanto quello di Regulus poco prima.  
-Mi stavi spiando?- Lo interrogò l’altro in tono di rimprovero.  
-Padrone, Kreacher non voleva, Kreacher stava solo sistemando le stanze, poi quando ha visto che il Padroncino Regulus era occupato non ha voluto disturbare…- Cercò di giustificarsi il giovane elfo, nel panico.  
-Ma ti sei fermato a guardare… E ti è piaciuto.- insistette l’umano.  
-Kreacher sa che non avrebbe dovuto, Padrone, Kreacher non ha potuto evitare: il Padroncino Regulus è molto bello. Kreacher voleva andare via ma è rimasto incantato…- disse tutto d’un soffio, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo. In realtà però quelle parole, il recentissimo ricordo che descrivevano, gli fecero nuovamente ingrandire il pene di un pochino.  
L’umano sembrò pensare un attimo a come reagire, forse avrebbe voluto sgridarlo, ma era anche arrossito e un attimo dopo non riuscì più a trattenere un sorriso: -Ero davvero bello?  
-Certo Padrone! Il Padroncino Regulus è sempre bello.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò a lungo poi allungò una mano verso l’elfo, verso il membro dell’elfo. Kreacher trattenne il respiro e spalancò gli occhi mentre le morbide dita bianche si stringevano intorno alla sua vergogna, come se… Come se…  
Lo accarezzò delicatamente e in un attimo era di nuovo durissimo. Il fusto pulsava, caldo, riempiendo completamente il palmo del mago. La cappella si stava gonfiando sempre di più, ed era rossa in contrasto con il resto. Sporgeva molto adesso che era completamente eretto, una grossa e gonfia cappella rossa come una fragola matura.  
Kreacher tremava: -Padron Reglus…?- Balbettò confuso.  
L’umano lo lasciò andare bruscamente, solo per afferrarlo da sotto le ascelle e portarlo sul letto dove lo lasciò steso.  
L’elfo non sapeva che pensare, in realtà non riusciva proprio a pensare. Il capo del suo Padroncino era proprio sopra di lui, i capelli neri, lisci come la seta, in pittoresco disordine intorno al volto perfettamente cesellato, le gote floride, rese rosee dall’eccitazione, le labbra tumide dalla linea perfetta, leggermente schiuse.  
La lingua fece capolino a bagnarle ancora e poi… (“Non è possibile!”) …Si stavano avvicinando al suo membro.  
Si aprirono di più per far entrare la punta dell’eccitazione dell’elfo ed erano, oh, così calde! E morbide! Bagnate e lisce e si strinsero a succhiarlo intorno alla cappella.  
Il volto del suo Padrone era stupendo, gli occhi chiusi, concentrato nell’assaporarlo.  
Stava impazzendo! Non poteva essere vero…  
Era tutto sbagliato!  
Mentre era ancora avvolto da quel paradiso tiepido e umido una lingua venne premuta proprio sulla punta. Si mosse a leccarlo…  
“No!” Pensò vagamente l’elfo, ma ormai non poteva più trattenersi, era tutto troppo bello. Assurdo e meraviglioso.  
Stava venendo.  
I testicoli contratti, il pene che esplodeva, un caldo fiotto che usciva da dentro di lui e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Stava continuando a venire e sembrava non finire più. Era vagamente consapevole che Regulus si era ritratto, sorpreso, ma era difficile elaborare le informazioni. Poi tutto il mondo sembrò essere inghiottito dal bianco, ma ancora non era finita: si sentì pulsare un’altra volta mentre un ultimo rivolo di sperma gli colava fuori, lungo l’asta, senza riuscire a schizzare come avevano fatto gli altri.

Regulus sollevò una mano al volto, toccando il liquido colloso che gli colava dal lato della bocca, e su una guancia, sull’altro zigomo e un po’ anche alla base del collo.  
Si sollevò, andando a raggiungere lo specchio a figura intera accanto all’armadio. Osservò il proprio riflesso affascinato, guardando le gocce bianche che gli imperlavano il volto.  
Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio davanti allo specchio; una mano scivolò sul suo corpo andando a stringere l’erezione che ancora svettava tra le sue gambe.  
-Come sono così? Pensi che potrei piacere ad un ragazzo? Un ragazzo gay ovviamente?  
Il giovane elfo era ancora steso e senza fiato. Non aveva mai pensato che un orgasmo potesse essere un’esperienza così travolgente. A quelle parole si sollevò a sedere, cercando di schiarirsi le idee: - Kreacher chiede perdono ma non sa cosa voglia dire gay.  
-Un ragazzo a cui piacciono altri ragazzi, maschi.  
-Sì, Padrone, molto.  
-Pensi che sono bello, così? Se lo avessi appena succhiato ad un uomo, così, come sono adesso, e lui mi fosse appena venuto addosso…- Mormorò, quasi tra se e se, poi alzò di nuovo la voce: -E pensi che gli sarei piaciuto prima? Mentre facevo quelle cose com’ero, ti piacevo? Prima sul letto quando mi toccavo, secondo te ero bello? Dimmi la verità, non farmi complimenti, è un ordine.  
-Kreacher pensa che il Padroncino Regulus sia la creatura più bella del mondo.  
Regulus sorrise, continuando a toccarsi.  
Sospirò sonoramente e le sue mani presero a muoversi più velocemente. -Pensi che gli sarei piaciuto ad un uomo, che avrebbe voluto prendermi?  
Il servitore sentì la gola annodarsi, la bocca secca. La sola idea gli faceva girare la testa… Perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto pensare una persona sconosciuta, l’unico modo che aveva per rispondere era pensare a se stesso ed immaginare che quell’uomo sconosciuto avesse fatto come lui. Questo voleva dire pensare se…  
-Avrebbe voluto entrarmi dentro? Sbattermi sul letto e- Regulus gemette, la mano che si muoveva su e giù senza posa -fottermi?  
Kreacher deglutì: -Sì Padrone- gracchiò.  
Il ragazzo si venne nel pugno gemendo qualcosa come “oh Merlino, sì!”


	3. Spiriti bollenti (2a parte)

_29 Luglio 1976_

Forse era l’estate e il caldo, forse era solo l’età, ma in quel periodo aveva voglia di toccarsi di continuo…  
Avrebbe voluto davvero concentrarsi su “Genealogia Magica”, ma bastava che un pensiero andasse nella direzione storta e si trovava con una estremamente distraente erezione. E’ dura avere quattordici anni!  
Si spogliò stendendosi sul letto e afferrò la carota che aveva usato la sera prima, ripulita ovviamente. Si umettò le dita con la saliva portandole poi a bagnare la propria apertura. Portò lì anche la carota e iniziò a spingerla dentro. Era piuttosto piacevole, anche se in effetti era molto più sottile di quanto sarebbe stato un pene vero. Chi sa se ce l’avrebbe fatta con un pene vero o avrebbe fatto troppo male? Era già un minimo difficile quando arrivava alla parte più larga della carota!  
Un attimo dopo gli venne in mente che qualcosa di molto più realistico con cui fare un tentativo ce l’aveva…

-Kreacher!- L’elfo sentì lo strappo dentro di sé di quando un Padrone lo chiamava e la sensazione di doversi materializzare immediatamente.  
Un attimo dopo era nella camera del Padroncino Regulus, la riconobbe subito anche se si era ritrovato contro un muro. Si voltò e vide che il ragazzo era sul letto, coperto dal lenzuolo.  
-Il Padrone ha chiamato Kreacher- Disse inchinandosi. Era un gesto di dovuta e normale deferenza che avrebbe fatto anche in altre circostanze, ma che in quell’occasione aveva lo scopo di nascondere l’imbarazzo di trovarsi davanti alla persona cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare dal giorno prima, in modi che andavano ben oltre l’essere servile. (Ma era così sbagliato! E non poteva permettere che questo influenzasse il suo lavoro, la famiglia Black si meritava un bravo elfo domestico, abile, obbediente e indefesso, non uno che perdeva tempo in pensieri perversi ed empi.)  
Anche l’Umano del resto sembrava abbastanza imbarazzato: -Sì, io volevo…- Balbettò -ieri sera tu ti sei… sì insomma, ce lo avevi duro.  
Come risposta Kreacher si inchinò una seconda volta.  
Regulus continuò: -Pensi che potrebbe succedere di nuovo, tipo adesso?  
L’elfo spalancò gli occhi. Che doveva dire? Sarebbe stato facile, ma era sbagliato! Sbagliatissimo! …Ma se era il Padrone a volerlo allora non solo diventava giusto, era perfino doveroso, no?  
-Kreacher… Kreacher eccitato per Padroncino Regulus se Padroncino Regulus vuole.- Disse, lo sguardo basso, le lunghe dita unghiate che giocavano con l’orlo della pezza in cui era avvolto per sfogare l’imbarazzo.  
-Lo voglio- Disse il mago, e con un ampio gesto scansò il lenzuolo scoprendo il suo corpo nudo.  
Kreacher non riuscì ad evitare che sul suo volto si dipingesse tutta la stupefatta ammirazione che provava a quella vista. Oh, nessun ordine gli era mai risultato così semplice e gradito!  
Il Padrone lo invitò a salire sul letto, accanto a lui… Oh, come era anche solo possibile pensare ad una frase del genere: Kreacher accanto al Padrone!  
Al giovane e bellissimo e nudo Padroncino Regulus.  
Che si avvicinava e Kreacher che poteva sentire il calore e il profumo dolce e fresco del suo corpo…  
Le mani vellutate del Padroncino che lo accarezzavano gentili nelle sue parti intime. E quelle reagivano, certo che reagivano: avevano iniziato a reagire già da tempo!  
Ben presto raggiunse la suo massima dimensione, che non era molto diversa da quella di un più che discreto pene umano. Lungo quanto il palmo di una mano, non molto spesso il fusto, ma tonda e larga quasi il doppio la cappella. Regulus guardò il suo servo, il pene che sporgeva da sotto il panno, i piedi ripiegati sotto il corpo, le mani che si torcevano, gli occhi che lo fissavano enormi e carezzevoli… C’era un non so che di perversamente sessuale negli elfi domestici: non erano certamente “belli”, eppure c’era qualcosa in quelle proporzioni estremizzate che faceva pensare che fossero fatti apposta per il sesso. Il corpo spariva, minuto, e rimanevano solo le cose essenziali: la testa con gli occhi languidi, le mani, i piedi e… quello… Con la grossa e succosa cappella rossa che lo aveva colpito la sera prima.  
Non poteva essere il primo ad averci pensato, chi sa quanti altri maghi e streghe erano arrivati al suo stesso proposito…

Ad un certo punto Regulus scansò la mano: -Voglio che mi penetri adesso… Ma piano, un po’ alla volta- gli disse sorridendo.  
Il giovane elfo sentì il fiato mozzarsi a metà, la sua gola gracchiò: -Il Padroncino vuole che Kreacher…?  
Regulus si era già voltato e si era messo a quattro zampe sul letto, il sedere rivolto verso il servo.  
L’altro si sentì quasi mancare a quella vista. Le sinuose gambe dell’umano, i suoi glutei piccoli e rotondi in primo piano erano bellissimi, come tutto il resto in effetti, ed erano così lascivamente esposti. Sarebbe stato bellissimo annegare in quella carne soda, in quella pelle bianca… Ma non poteva farlo! Non poteva osare fare una cosa del genere al Padroncino Regulus, lui era meraviglioso ed era un Signore, mentre Kreacher era solo un servo… Non poteva farlo assolutamente!  
E non poteva neanche non farlo!  
La sua testa ronzava… Si alzò in piedi sul materasso sentendosi barcollare pericolosamente. Per un attimo pensò di cadere giù a terra, invece si tenne. Fece un passo andandosi a posizionare proprio in mezzo alle ginocchia dell’Umano.  
Con dita tremanti si avvicinò ad una natica, esitò un attimo poi la toccò. La pelle vellutata scivolò sotto i suoi polpastrelli in modo sublime.  
Strinse un po’ di più, afferrando la carne così da poterla spingere di lato. Aprì la spaccatura in mezzo al sedere, esponendo l’apertura a bocciolo lì in mezzo…  
La osservò per un paio di secondi e la vide contrarsi un attimo.  
Il suo membro duro e pulsante era già nella sua direzione, sarebbe bastato un movimento in avanti di pochi centimetri e l’avrebbe toccata con la punta, ma poteva davvero farlo? Sembrava così piccola e delicata, una rotellina di piegoline con un minuscolo buchino in mezzo… La sola idea che il suo pene potesse entrarci sembrava assurda, anche senza pensare di chi fosse il buco e di chi il pene!  
Ma doveva! Doveva: gli era stato ordinato… E oh! Oh se lo voleva! Si trovò ad ammettere tra i sensi di colpa.

In piedi fra le ginocchia del mago, il giovane elfo si spinse in avanti. Non sapeva bene cosa fare, aveva solo delle nozioni teoriche sul sesso e anche piuttosto vaghe, ma cercò di fare piano. Spinse con delicatezza sul bianco bocciolo…  
Ma non c’entrava! Era ovvio, come poteva entrarci? Era grande parecchie volte più della carota e Regulus era così stretto… Come avevano potuto pensare che potesse entrarci?!  
\- Avanti spingi di più!- Gli intimò il mago.  
L’elfo stava per ritrarsi sconfitto, ma a quel punto si costrinse a fare un nuovo, più deciso tentativo. La paura di fare male al Padroncino era forte, ma doveva obbedire.  
-Spingi!  
Spinse.  
-Ah! Fermo! No!  
Il servo si ritrasse, preoccupato: -Padrone male? Oh Kreacher non voleva! Kreacher chiede scusa, Kreacher punisce sé.  
Regulus trasse alcuni lenti respiri senza girarsi. -No, è colpa mia- disse poi.  
Si tirò su in ginocchio e voltò il capo per guardare l’elfo. -Credo di sapere cosa… Non ci avevo pensato…  
Il domestico era rimasto lì, in piedi sul materasso, il pene ancora duro e gonfio, lo sguardo basso. -Cosa deve fare Kreacher Padrone?  
-Probabilmente serve qualcosa che te lo renda viscido, scivoloso, unto…-  
Gli occhi del giovane elfo si illuminarono di nuovo: -Kreacher fa! Kreacher unge!  
Sua madre gli aveva insegnato a cucinare già parecchie cose, ed era un campo in cui si stava appassionando. Ricoprire le padelle di grasso per non far attaccare i cibi era una delle basi e ormai conosceva l’incantesimo abbastanza bene anche da dosare le quantità alla perfezione. In un attimo lo aveva fatto sul suo pene che si era ricoperto di un considerevole strato d’olio.  
Regulus lo guardò e lo accarezzò con una mano, le sue dita scivolarono letteralmente lungo l’asta procurandogli un gemito all’improvvisa e piacevole sensazione.  
-Dovrebbe andare molto meglio- Decise Regulus e si piegò nuovamente in avanti: -Prova di nuovo.  
Kreacher si appressò dietro all’Umano con una nuova speranza.  
Aprì le natiche e spinse la punta contro l’apertura. Sgusciò di lato.  
Allora si afferrò l’asta con la mano poco sotto la punta e si spinse di nuovo avanti tenendolo fermo così, contro l’anello di muscoli. Premette.  
Ad un certo punto lo sentì iniziare a cedere. Spinse più forte.  
Un gemito di dolore -Aggh!- uscì dalla gola di Regulus.  
Kreacher si ritrasse, spaventato.  
-No, non ti fermare!- Lo redarguì il ragazzo.  
-Scusi Signore, Kreacher pensava al Padrone faccia male.  
-Non pensare, fallo e basta! Voglio sentirlo dentro…  
Regulus si teneva sollevato sulle ginocchia e un gomito mentre con l’altra mano si accarezzava l’erezione e cercava di rilassarsi abbastanza da farlo entrare.  
Doveva riuscirci! Odiava fallire: -Di più.  
Il servo premette più forte contro la resistenza del bocciolo e improvvisamente sentì i muscoli cedere, il sedere sembrò sbocciare intorno alla sua cappella e la spinse dentro.  
Regulus gridò: -Aaaaahh!  
La massa di carne rossa era sparita al suo interno e il giovane elfo la sentiva premuta da tutti i lati e avvolta nel calore e…  
Il Padrone respirava in modo scomposto, rumoroso, come se stesse cercando di riprendere controllo sulle proprie sensazioni ma invano.  
Aveva fatto male, cavolo se aveva fatto male! Ma una volta passata la cappella era cambiato tutto, l’anello era ora non troppo aperto intorno all’asta, appena un po’ tirato, ma dentro di lui la pressione era… Tanta e…  
-Cavolo è bello!  
Kreacher si sentì riempire di gioia.  
E di voglia.  
-Vai avanti un altro po’, muoviti…- Sospirò il Padrone in un tono molto diverso da prima, molto più denso e pastoso, carico di un bisogno non più mentale ma assolutamente, potentemente fisico.

L’olio funzionava bene e Kreacher non trovò particolari problemi ad entrare fino in fondo. A meno di non considerare problemi il tremolio che aveva alle gambe per i suoni che Regulus emise nel sentirlo spostarsi, e nel sentirlo farsi strada dentro di lui, riempiendolo per vari, apparentemente infiniti centimetri. Cose come: -Oh sì! Oh… Oh Merlino! Merlino-Merlino-Merlino! Cavolo… Oh Merlino sì!  
Kreacher si tirò un po’ indietro, lentamente. Ogni movimento dentro il Padrone andava preso con esrema cautela, perché il Padrone era prezioso, ovviamente, e anche perché il giovane elfo si sentiva come se sarebbe bastato un niente a farlo esplodere.  
Il gemito che accompagnò il movimento fu un po’ diverso, ma sempre assolutamente sublime. Uscì di alcuni centimetri per poi rientrare dentro di nuovo.  
Il Padrone sembrò inarcarsi mentre lo accoglieva e poi cadere in avanti. Le ginocchia erano rimaste puntate sul materasso e gli mantennero il sedere sollevato quasi nello stesso modo, ma il gomito che lo sosteneva si stese di lato e l’altro braccio si sfilò da in mezzo alle gambe mentre entrambe le mani venivano portate alla bocca. La parte alta del busto cadde così in avanti. Regulus premette il volto sul cuscino, in un’inutile istinto a contenere i gemiti che quelle sensazioni sconvolgenti gli procuravano.  
Il giovane elfo ammirò il gesto di fiera furia con cui scosse il capo e gridò; gridava come se non potesse farne a meno, come se completamente travolto da… Oh, Kreacher si sentiva così bene, così potente e… No, potente non era la parola giusta! Utile. Utile, ecco, sì, utile era una parola che poteva usare.  
-Scopami!- Implorò… Ordinò Regulus in un pigolio.  
-Kreacher sta…- Le parole sfumarono in un mugugno. Non poteva dirlo.  
Non poteva essere!  
Continuava a muoversi avanti e indietro, Regulus continuava a spandere mugugni ed incitazioni.  
Si portò di nuovo la mano tra le cosce, senza sollevarsi. Mezzo bocconi tra le lenzuola si toccò in modo sconnesso, troppo stravolto per avere un ritmo regolare.  
-Oh Merlino così… Sì! Scopami, scopami!  
Quello spingersi, quel bisogno di spingere, come se volesse entrargli dentro tutto, tutto tutto. Quel muoversi dentro e fuori, trasportato da onde di passione. Quella voglia di… stringergli le mani sui fianchi, accarezzarlo, rassicurarlo e poi squassarlo di nuovo con una nuova spinta e vederlo tendersi e sentirlo gemere scompostamente, senza ritegno, ma sempre con meravigliosa, assoluta eleganza…  
Lo stava scopando? Era quello?  
-Prendimi! Sbattimi! …Sì!  
Kreacher stava scopando il Padrone?  
Tre voci risuonarono fragorose nella sua testa:  
“Devi farlo!”  
“E’ sbagliato!”  
“E’ meraviglioso!”  
Tutte e tre urlavano, e anche Regulus stava urlando: -Oh Merlino, sì, ancora! Sì, oh sì… Sì!-, e urlava il piacere nel profondo del corpo del giovane elfo, sempre più risucchiato nell’apertura del suo Padrone, che pulsava ora e lo invitava e…  
Accadde di nuovo. Il tempo sembrava a rallentatore, di colpo tutto il gridare reale e immaginario sparì, tutto divenne ovattato. Kreacher non riusciva a pensare più niente, non riusciva a capire più niente che non fossero le pulsazioni che lo squassavano, i caldi fiotti che venivano spinti fuori di lui e dentro una creatura stupenda. Non finiva più, il mondo sembrava completamente avvolto da una nube d'oro. Vide il pugno sinistro del ragazzo serrarasi sulla stoffa di una federa, la sua schiena bianca tesa, il suo capo che si piegava indietro, a rallentatore, o così gli sembrò. Si dovette aggrappare ai suoi fianchi per non cadere.  
Respirare era difficile, estremamente difficile.  
Regulus continuava a sospirare, in modo meno fragoroso di prima ma non meno intenso: era difficile anche per lui respirare.  
Kreacher si sentì scivolare fuori da lui mentre perdeva turgore. Un attimo dopo tutto il lungo, meraviglioso corpo del Padroncino si stava muovendo, abbassandosi, spostandosi, finché non fu steso sulla schiena. Una gamba piegata e l'altra stesa, il corpo abbandonato in preda alla spossatezza, il volto solitamente pallido aveva ora un colorito molto più simile a quello del Sole al tramonto. Lo guardava e sorrideva, o forse sorrideva a se stesso.  
Il giovane elfo sentì il proprio volto tendersi mentre non riusciva ad evitare di sorridere a propria volta. Poi le gambe gli cedettero e cadde seduto sul materasso, tra le gambe dell'Umano.  
-E' stato molto diverso da come mi aspettavo, soprattutto venire mentre lo avevo dentro, è stato… Davvero diverso…-  
Il servitore non sapeva cosa rispondere, non era neanche sicuro che il Padrone stesse parlando con lui o pensando ad alta voce.  
-Mi è piaciuto.  
Kreacher non si era mai sentito più soddisfatto. Non era giusto che quel compito lo avesse reso più felice di tutti gli altri che gli erano stati dati fino a quel momento, dopotutto erano tutti atti a migliorare la vita degli Umani e non doveva avere delle preferenze basate sul proprio tornaconto personale… Ma come poteva non sentirsi così felice, così… così…  
-Domani tornerai qui, quando avrai finito i lavori assegnati dai miei. Ma mi raccomando fai in modo che nessuno se ne accorga.  
Kreacher sentì il cuore scoppiare letteralmente di gioia. Arrossì: -Padroncino Regulus… Grazie Padrone, Kreacher è molto felice… onorato. Il Padrone è tanto bello e buono e Kreacher è tanto lieto di servire.  
-Puoi andare.  
-Certo Padrone, grazie Padrone- il giovane elfo si profuse in un profondo inchino prima di sparire con uno schiocco.


	4. Sportivi alle prime armi

_16 Marzo 1977_

Regulus portò la scopa verso terra quando il capitano gli fece segno di scendere. Non poteva restare ancora in aria, purtroppo: cercava sempre di stancarsi il più possibile durante gli allenamenti ma non bastava mai. Si odiava perché non faceva che riconfermare gli stereotipi peggiori sugli omosessuali, ma l’immagine di Pucey nudo, gli addominali scolpiti, i bicipiti gonfi, che si passava le dita con fare noncurante sopra il ciuffo di peli castani alla base dell’enorme, bellissimo membro che pendeva sopra dei testicoli che sembravano quelli di un toro, lo faceva fremere ogni volta. Era assai difficile far finta di nulla perché Pucey si metteva in mostra, per suscitare l’invidia dei compagni, e cercava di farsi guardare lì in tutti i modi e Regulus ci cascava sempre. Solo che non invidiava lui ma invidiava la ragazza cui sarebbe stato permesso di inginocchiarsi lì davanti e sentirsi indurire quell’arnese tra le labbra. E chi sa come sarebbe stato in erezione…  
Era stato grazie a Pucey se un paio di anni prima aveva capito di essere omosessuale e non poteva negare che il suo corpo avesse ancora un certo ascendente su di lui.  
Sospirò, girandosi e mordendosi il labbro perché il gonfiore sotto i suoi pantaloncini non diventasse troppo evidente. Era l’età o era proprio lui ad essere così infoiato? Doveva essere anche che erano più di due mesi che non lo prendeva, non potendosi portare Kreacher a scuola.  
Merlino, se Pucey lo avesse spinto contro la parete della doccia… immaginava le grandi mani del compagno che lo afferravano, gli stringevano i fianchi, gli aprivano le gambe e poi sentirlo premersi contro il suo corpo, essere aperto da quel membro meraviglioso e… sbattuto contro le mattonelle…  
Morgana, cazzo cazzo cazzo, ce lo aveva duro! Un’altra volta non era riuscito a tenere a freno i pensieri e… Adesso non poteva spogliarsi per fare la doccia. Accidenti!  
Possibile che andasse sempre a finire così?  
Cercò di rimandare il più possibile, sperando di calmarsi o che i compagni se ne andassero in fretta. Si sedette su una panca fingendo di essere troppo stanco e aver bisogno di riprendere fiato. Dopo un po’ però anche gli ultimi compagni uscirono dalla doccia, compreso Pucey, ancora nudo a grondante di acqua: in teoria aveva l’accappatoio, ma lo teneva mezzo aperto. Lui non aveva ancora iniziato. E ora anche la calma che aveva racimolato mentre aspettava veniva mandata in frantumi da quelle fettucce di spugna che penzolavano proprio di fianco all’oggetto del suo desiderio, senza coprirlo ma più incorniciandolo e… D’accordo, d’accordo, avrebbe dovuto fingere di aver scordato l’asciugamano non c’erano altre alternative, oppure…  
-Il nostro cercatore è davvero stanco!- Gli rivolse la parola proprio Pucey sedendosi al suo fianco: -Bravo, fai bene ad allenarti duramente, dobbiamo assolutamente vincere la prossima partita!- E accompagnò queste parole con una pacca sulla coscia di Regulus. Il giovane si sentì il cuore in gola. E poi affondare nella vergogna perché da così vicino, e con la mano lì che tendeva la stoffa, la sua erezione non poteva non notarsi.  
Tentò di scansarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi ma Pucey lo fermò: -Ehi, rilassati… Hai tutti i muscoli tesi…- Gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendo -Vuoi che ti faccia un massaggio?- E senza aspettare una risposta si era messo dietro di lui e gli aveva cominciato a passare le mani sulle spalle e la schiena.  
Regulus non sapeva cosa dire o cosa pensare. Una parte di lui che cercava di convincere l’altra che no, non era proprio possibile che Pucey ci stesse provando, anche se sembrava proprio doveva esserci un’altra spiegazione! Non poteva!  
-E’ meglio se ti togli la maglietta però- disse il più grande e il moro se la lasciò sfilare da sopra. Le mani ripresero a massaggiarlo e Regulus si sentiva ormai scottare, bollire, andare a fuoco.  
Gli altri ragazzi della squadra avevano finito di prepararsi e un po’ alla volta rimasero solo loro due. Quando anche l’ultimo ragazzo uscì dallo spogliatoio Pucey improvvisamente si fermò.  
-Come va Black? Sei più rilassato adesso?- Gli chiese, proprio accanto al suo orecchio.  
Rilassato non era esattamente la parola che Regulus avrebbe usato, tuttavia annuì, la bocca secca.  
-Magari adesso potresti farmi tu un massaggio…- Propose.  
Regulus annuì di nuovo. Un po’ tremante sulle gambe si alzò e si voltò. Da in piedi il rigonfiamento sul suo inguine era di un’evidenza non fraintendibile ma Pucey non sembrò scandalizzato. Sorrise mentre si appoggiava con la schiena alla parete, in una posa estremamente rilassata e languida.  
Il moro non riusciva più a ragionare bene, ma era fin troppo chiaro che così non sarebbe riuscito a ricambiare quanto gli era stato appena fatto: -Come faccio a…?- Chiese, facendo il gesto di massaggiare con le mani.  
Pucey ghignò: -Non era alle spalle che intendevo…  
Oh Merlino! Regulus chiuse gli occhi. Deglutì a fatica. Li riaprì.  
Il compagno era ancora lì davanti a lui, sorridente e nudo, l’accappatoio non più che una decorazione sulle spalle, le gambe leggermente schiuse, i muscoli gonfi.  
-Avanti- Mormorò Pucey incoraggiante e nel dirlo gli afferrò egli stesso le mani per i polsi, andandosele a posare sul petto.  
Regulus non riusciva a crederci, ma si riscosse un po’ e iniziò a muovere le dita. Gli tastò i muscoli, passò i polpastrelli trai peli, gli titillò i capezzoli… Pucey si lasciò andare indietro con la testa e sospirò quando Regulus scese con le mani attraverso gli addominali.  
Il suo membro, il suo bellissimo membro, era proprio lì sotto e si stava inturgidendo. Il moro lo vide pulsare ed era ancora più grande, gonfio, anche se ancora pendeva verso il basso. Poteva davvero toccarlo? Sembrava assurdo, incredibile, lo aveva sognato per due anni e adesso… Oh Merlino!  
Si chinò mettendosi in ginocchio per terra. Pucey gli sorrise carico di aspettativa. Ancora per un paio di secondi Regulus non osò toccarlo. Chiuse gli occhi, trasse un profondo respiro del suo odore, ancora non forte vista la recente doccia, ma si sentiva… Quindi era di questo che sapeva un uomo?  
Tornò a guardare e si decise ad allungare una mano verso il membro del compagno che sospirò eccitato. A Regulus venne da ridere per l’imbarazzo e la gioia mischiati, mentre iniziava a muovere le mani sulla lunghezza che era sempre più dura.  
-Ti piace?- Gli chiese Pucey: -Ti piace il mio… cazzo?   
Regulus ridacchiò ancora prima di rispondere: -Molto- e arrossire.  
-Puoi anche… assaggiarlo. Se ti va-.  
Regulus annuì e avvicinò il volto.  
Lo baciò sulla punta, poi aprì le labbra e fece uscire la lingua a leccarlo. Chiuse gli occhi e si impose di non pensare troppo: non poteva permettere che l’imbarazzo rovinasse quell’occasione, doveva lasciarsi andare. Tenendo gli occhi chiusi iniziò a muoversi sull’asta con le labbra, facendone entrare una buona parte dentro la bocca mentre con le mani si occupava del resto.  
Pucey gemette.  
Regulus sorrise e succhiò forte.  
Osò riaprire gli occhi. Il compagno era languidamente abbandonato contro la parete, le mani serrate sul bordo della panca, gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava scompostamente, i muscoli imperlati di umidore. Il nostro si portò una mano tra le gambe, tirando la propria erezione fuori dai pantaloncini e iniziando a massaggiarla senza smettere di prodigarsi con le labbra, la lingua, la gola e la sinistra sul membro del castano.  
-Wow Black!  
Cavolo, era così eccitato! E sentire Pucey gemere il suo nome era la ciliegina sulla torta. Dovette fermare il movimento della mano per non venire e per un po’ tornò a concentrarsi solo sull’altro ragazzo. Si mosse sempre più velocemente, incurante della fatica al collo, finché non sentì i gemiti di Pucey aumentare di intensità. Tornò a toccarsi, senza smettere di pompare.  
I gemiti aumentarono ancora e quelli di Regulus si unirono e il ritmo divenne forsennato e Pucey mugolò un: -Oh, Merlino, sì così!- E stava venendo nella sua bocca e un attimo dopo Regulus lo seguì, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe.  
Rimasero entrambi immobili per un minuto intero, riprendendo fiato.  
Si guardarono e Pucey gli sorrise. Regulus sorrise di rimando e si sollevò un po’ sulle ginocchia avvicinando i loro visi.  
Pucey si irrigidì.  
Regulus si fermò.  
-Che cazzo stai facendo?  
-Io…  
-Mi vuoi baciare?- Disse il castano in tono disgustato e offeso.  
-Pensavo…  
-Ma che cazzo sei un finocchio?- Lo scansò con una spinta -Schifoso!


	5. Di fratelli e di imbrogli

_19 Marzo 1977_

-Cosa è questa storia che gira che Pucey ti ha aggredito?  
Regulus sobbalzò. Era concentrato a scrivere una lettera e non si aspettava certo che qualcuno gli arrivasse alle spalle in biblioteca, men che meno suo fratello.  
Sirius spostò dei rotoli poggiati sulla sedia al suo fianco e si sedette senza chiedere il permesso.  
Regulus si affrettò a nascondere la pergamena su cui era chinato mentre rispondeva con un laconico: -Ehm... Non sono affari tuoi.  
-Sei mio fratello, certo che sono affari miei!  
-Oh, e da quando ti importa della famiglia?  
-Non della famiglia, di te!  
Regulus scosse il capo in segno di resa. Non sapeva cosa rispondere e chinò il mento imbarazzato, per un po' non fece altro che giocherellare con la penna tra le dita.  
Sirius lo guardò in silenzio per vari lunghi secondi poi disse, in un forzato tono leggero: -Quella è la piuma con cui scrivi?  
Regulus sollevò lo sguardo, perplesso: -Sì, certo.  
-E' un'autocorreggente.  
-Eh... Sì... Be', non è illegale, non sono mica ad un esame.  
Sirius si avvicinò con il capo e abbassò la voce: -Non dovresti usare penne autocorreggenti, sono uno strumento del sistema per controllarci.  
-Cosa?  
-Decidono cosa farti scrivere.  
-Ma correggono solo gli errori!  
-Ah sì? E chi lo decide cosa è un errore? Le più grandi scoperte e le migliori invenzioni sono nate dagli errori: loro vogliono minare il progresso, vogliono impedire il libero arbitrio intrappolandoci tutti in uno standard di giusto e sbagliato retrogrado omologante e oppressivo.  
-Ma loro chi?!  
-La società, il potere!  
-Ma è solo una penna!- a Regulus venne da ridere -Sei il solito cazzone Sirius!  
Sirius rise con lui e per un attimo sembrarono due fratelli in buoni rapporti, che si canzonavano bonariamente a vicenda ma si volevano bene.  
-Tu e le tue teorie strampalate!  
Continuando a ridere Sirius rispose: -Fai come ti pare! Se ti va di farti dettare cosa scrivere... Io ti ho avvertito-. Poi tornò serio: -Comunque, Pucey  
-Be', cosa vuoi sapere?  
-Stai bene? Cosa è successo?  
-Non è successo nulla e non mi ha aggredito, mi ha fatto delle proposte inappropriate.  
-Che vuol dire?  
-Ero molto stanco degli allenamenti e lui si è offerto di farmi un massaggio per distendere i muscoli. Mi era sembrato strano, ma era un gesto gentile e non avevo motivo per dire di no, così siamo rimasti per ultimi e... Il massaggio è iniziato a diventare strano, mi metteva le mani ovunque, allora io gli ho detto "grazie, basta così, ora devo andare" ma lui mi ha preso la mano e...  
Abbassò gli occhi e si morse il labbro, come se non volesse dire quello che stava intendendo. Aveva ripetuto varie volte la stessa storia, all'inizio fingendosi estremamente sconvolto, poi mano a mano più tranquillo anche se sempre contrariato e pudico.  
Sirius lo guardava con gli occhi preoccupati.  
Regulus continuò: -Mi ha preso la mano e me l'ha messa sul suo coso dicendo "non puoi andartene senza ricambiare".  
-E a te non andava?  
Regulus lo guardò senza capire: -Che vuoi dire? Cosa doveva andarmi di soddisfare le voglie perverse di un ragazzo?  
-Non sto dicendo che dovesse andarti. Scusami, stavo solo cercando di capire cosa è successo.  
-Cosa c'è da capire- ribatté il minore in tono scandalizzato: -Si è fatto toccare il pacco.  
-Mentre tu non volevi, lui non ti piaceva proprio? O è successo qualcosa dopo per cui non ti sentivi pronto?  
-Non mi piaceva?- Regulus si stava agitando, quella conversazione era diversa da tutte le altre che aveva avuto sull'argomento negli ultimi giorni. -E' un maschio!  
Sirius annuì: -Sì, certo- scosse le spalle poi gli sorrise e gli mise una mano sul braccio -Regulus, guarda che lo so che sei gay.  
-Come scusa?  
-Lo so. Non c'è problema. Anzi, an...  
Il ragazzo sentì il panico invaderlo -Io non sono gay.  
Sirius sogghignò: -A no? Quindi tutta quella pornografia con soli uomini la compri per un amico?  
Regulus scolorì: -Come fai a saperlo?  
-Perché sono io a vendertela- rispose il fratello semplicemente.  
Il nostro sgranò gli occhi: -Cosa?  
-Sono io che faccio entrare certi libri a scuola e poi tramite amici nelle quattro case li vendo agli interessati. Non ci guadagno così tanto, ma faccio un'opera di bene per la comunità.  
-Tu spacci tutta la pornografia della scuola?!- Regulus non sapeva se essere ammirato o solo sgomento.  
-No, solo quella gay.  
-Perché proprio quella... oh...  
-Eh già. Anche io.  
-Ma io pensavo... Tutte quelle foto di donne babbane alle tue pareti... Avevi detto di voler sposare una babbana!  
-Oh quello...- Sorrise -Era solo per farli incazzare!  
-Be', ci sei riuscito.  
-Sono spaventati? Vivono nel terrore di avere nipoti mezzosangue?- Chiese il maggiore evidentemente divertito.  
-Molto!- Rispose Regulus con la mascella serrata: -Non è divertente, cazzo! Gli hai spezzato il cuore!  
-Cuore?! Quale cuore?- Ripeté Sirius ridendo.  
-Sono preoccupati per te!  
Sirius scosse le spalle a mostrare incredulità e indifferenza. -Insomma- Disse poi -quanto forte devo spaccare la faccia a Pucey?  
Regulus sorrise e dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse: -In realtà non mi ha molestato... Cioè, sì, ci ha provato ma mi piaceva. Abbiamo fatto delle cose, che era stato lui a proporre.  
-Cose come?- Chiese Sirius  
Regulus arrossì: -Ehm... Tipo... Sesso orale? E andava tutto bene poi... Io ho provato a baciarlo e lui si è offeso, mi ha detto che ero un finocchio e...  
-Che stronzo!  
-Esatto. E allora, be', tutti avevano visto che mi proponeva di farmi un massaggio non è stato difficile inventare il resto.  
-Quindi- Sirius aggrottò la fronte: -è solo una vendetta perché ti ha sedotto e abbandonato?  
-Lo hai detto anche tu che è uno stronzo!- Si difese il nostro.  
-Sì, sì, certo. Probabilmente ha dei complessi perché non si accetta e se la è presa con te... Ma non ti ha aggredito o molestato, no?  
-No, ma...  
Il maggiore era diventato improvvisamente severo: -Non ti pare che sia esagerato parlare male di lui in tutta la scuola? Potrebbe anche ricevere un provvedimento disciplinare sai?  
Regulus sogghignò: -Se lo merita! E poi se non lo avessi fatto io a lui sarebbe stato lui ad andare a dire a tutti che sono un finocchio e lo avevo molestato!  
-E non potevi dire semplicemente la verità? Che avevate fatto sesso ma poi si era sentito in difficoltà solo per un bacio perché è un patetico stronzo insicuro?  
-Sì, va be', e se poi tutti avessero saputo che sono gay non avrei più potuto giocare nella squadra.  
Sirius scosse il capo: -Non mi sembra comunque giusto tutto questo.  
Regulus rispose con un secco: -Lo sapevo che non saresti stato dalla mia parte!- Si alzò per andarsene, offeso e arrabbiato, e iniziò a rimettere le cose nella borsa con gesti secchi: il foglio che aveva davanti poco prima, i libri, il tema di trasfigurazione e la lettera cui stava rispondendo.  
Sirius piantò gli occhi sul sigillo in ceralacca di quest'ultima, raffigurante un serpente che usciva dalla bocca di un teschio. -Cosa è quella?- Chiese, la voce terribilmente seria.  
-Solo una lettera- Regulus scosse le spalle e fece per riporla ma il fratello maggiore lo bloccò afferrandogli il polso con la mano.  
Fecero un braccio di ferro, il più grande guardò il minore negli occhi.  
-Che lettera?  
-Non ti riguarda!  
-Che lettera è?- Insistette.  
La stretta sul polso di Regulus era forte e faceva male: -Lasciami!- Esclamò.  
-Rispondimi.  
-E' solo la lettera di un amico.  
Il polso venne torto, a Regulus pizzicarono gli occhi ma cercò di non piangere.  
-Un amico?  
-Sì! Cazzo, mi fai male, lasciami!  
-Che razza di amici hai Regulus?  
-E' solo un amico di penna! Si chiama Richard Nott e scrive cose molto interessanti se proprio ci tieni a saperlo!  
-Non dovresti frequentare certa gente.  
-E' solo un amico di penna!- Ripete il più piccolo e finalmente riuscì a divincolare il braccio.  
-Davvero, Regulus, stai lontano da certe persone. Sono compagnie davvero poco raccomandabili, lo dico per te.  
-I miei amici non sono affari tuoi. E comunque la maggior parte delle persone direbbe che quello con le frequentazioni poco raccomandabili sei tu! Traditore del tuo sangue!- E con queste parole afferrò la borsa e se ne andò.

Mentre usciva dalla biblioteca vide l'insegnante di pozioni venirgli incontro. Si affrettò a nascondere la lettera di Richard: era stato proprio il professor Lumacorno a presentarlo a Regulus, ma da che ne sapeva lui e il Direttore di Serpeverde avevano litigato e il giovane Black aveva accuratamente evitato di fargli sapere che fossero rimasti in contatto.  
-Caro ragazzo, come stai?- l'insegnante gli sorrise.  
-Bene, la ringrazio, professore.  
-Stai studiando per il prossimo compito in classe, sì?  
-Certamente!  
-Bravo!- Esclamò, vivace, poi abbassò la voce: -Te lo dico in gran segreto: sarà difficilissimo!  
Regulus ridacchiò: -Grazie dell'avviso. Ma... è tutto a posto, signore?- Aggiunse poi, di istinto.  
-Certo, perché?  
-No, niente...- Balbettò il ragazzo, non sapendo cosa dire. Non sapeva perché lo avesse chiesto, ma gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel pozionista, anche se non riusciva a focalizzare cosa. Si trovò a chiedersi se avesse fatto qualcosa per indispettirlo, perché era così freddo?  
Ma quello sorrise e si mise le mani nella tasca del panciotto e ne estrasse un mazzetto di bigliettini: -Posso chiederti un favore? Questo è l'invito per la mia prossima festa, puoi consegnarli?  
-Ma certo!- Esclamò il ragazzo e l'insegnante si allontanò augurandogli buon pomeriggio con un gesto del capo.  
Il più giovane dei Black rimase per un attimo perplesso. Perché lo aveva salutato tanto sbrigativamente? Ce l'aveva con lui? Era stato affabile come al solito... Però lo aveva sentito distante, come se ci fosse qualcosa tra loro che in genere non c'era. Quel qualcosa era aria, realizzò un secondo dopo, parecchi centimetri in più di aria. Il professore non lo aveva salutato baciandolo sulle guance, non gli aveva tenuto il braccio intorno alla vita, mentre gli parlava quasi tra i capelli come faceva di solito con lui e gli altri ragazzi e ragazze più piacenti dei suoi favoriti.  
Preso da un dubbio assurdo guardò tra i bigliettini che teneva in mano "Regulus A. Black" c'era tra i destinatari, per fortuna. Quindi non doveva essere qualcosa di grave da farlo uscire dal club, ma cosa...?  
Ma certo! Si disse un attimo dopo. Il professore non era arrabbiato con lui, era solo prudente. Doveva essergli arrivata la storia di Pucey e ora pensava che Regulus fosse un po' permaloso riguardo gli approcci. Il ragazzo ridacchiò tra se mentre si avviava: come se qualcuno si sarebbe stupito se Regulus fosse davvero andato a dire in giro che il Direttore di Serpeverde allungava un po' le mani.

All'allenamento successivo Pucey non si presentò.


	6. Quegli incontri cruciali

_13 Giugno 1977_

Toc toc.  
Kreacher sobbalzò e si sollevò a sedere per cercare la fonte del rumore, che si rivelò un gufo che bussava alla finestra.  
Anche il Padroncino Regulus si era voltato a guardare: -Che strano, una lettera alle quattro del pomeriggio- commentò. Piegò la gamba sulla quale un attimo prima l'elfo stava poggiando il capo e la fece ruotare proprio sopra la sua testa per riunirla alla compagna sull'altro lato. Si sollevò in piedi e afferrò la vestaglia dal gancio accanto al comodino per coprire il proprio corpo nudo. Anche Kreacher si rinfilò velocemente la propria pezza bianca per poi affrettarsi a schiudere i vetri. Il pennuto entrò in un frullare di ali e si andò a posare sulla scrivania.  
L'umano sbadigliò: poco prima si stava assopendo, ma in un secondo sembrò diventare tutto arzillo, felice e curioso della missiva che staccò dalla zampa del gufo e lesse velocemente. Sorrise.  
-Ottimo!- Esclamò: -Richard mi ha chiesto di incontrarci! Devo subito scrivere anche ad Amadeus!  
Era tutto contento e afferrò velocemente due pergamene, calamaio e penna per affrettarsi a rispondere. Kreacher sorrise a propria volta: era così bello il padroncino quando era felice... Il servo si accoccolò in un angolo del tappeto, le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto, e rimase ad osservarlo mentre era assorto a scrivere ai due amici. Gli occhi sfavillavano, le sue mani sembravano ricamare d'inchiostro il foglio con movimenti sinuosi, i capelli leggermente lunghi e sfatti dal sesso gli ricadevano confusamente ai lati del viso e l'umano li rimandava indietro con un gesto elegante.

_16 Giugno 1977_

Un arcobaleno attraversò il cielo mentre Regulus Black, Amadeus e Antonin Dolohov percorrevano Diagon Alley. Il moro sollevò il capo e sorrise: era un arcobaleno davvero perfetto e vividissimo! Certe persone avrebbero trovato ironica la circostanza: tutti quei colori il giorno che andavano a incontrare dei maghi oscuri! A Regulus invece sembrò un buon auspicio, come se il cielo volesse ricordargli che la magia può avere infinite sfumature e nessuna è più giusta delle altre.  
Si fermarono davanti alla gelateria "Fortebraccio".  
Antonin li condusse ad un tavolo dove si sedettero. Jean Fortebraccio, il proprietario, venne a chiedergli se volessero ordinare ma Antonin disse che stavano aspettando degli amici e così si allontanò.  
Richard Nott si presentò un paio di minuti dopo, accompagnato da due uomini con i capelli biondi che sembravano avere all'incirca la sua età. Si presentarono come Yaxley e Malfoy.  
Regulus gli strinse le mani sorridendo calorosamente: e così quelli erano... alcuni dei... Aveva sentito di Yaxley, ma non aveva idea che anche il rampollo dei Malfoy...  
La sua famiglia era molto importante, quanto quella dei Black, e si erano incontrati a qualche festa formale in cui il moro era andato insieme ai genitori, senza del resto scambiare più che un paio di convenevoli una volta, forse.  
A quel punto richiamarono il gelataio e presero una coppa ciascuno.  
La conversazione iniziò con argomenti leggeri come la bontà di quanto stavano mangiando e un paio di aneddoti divertenti sui professori che avevano condiviso.  
-Ho saputo che tu e il professor Lumacorno avete avuto un alterco, come mai?- Chiese ad un certo punto Regulus a bruciapelo, rivolto al suo amico di penna.  
Per un attimo temette di averlo messo in imbarazzo, ma poi quello sorrise: -Abbiamo avuto un disaccordo sull'uso della magia difensiva in caso di attacchi da parte di babbani che lui ha dichiarato insanabile.  
-Ossia?- Insistette il nostro.  
-Be', non poteva accettare che io pensassi che certe volte potrebbe essere necessario qualcosa di più di un incantesimo confundus, di disillusione, di memoria o altre magie di evasione.  
-Ma questo è molto sciocco- Si inserì Amadeus: -Queste cose servono appunto ad evitare il problema. Ma nel momento in cui è troppo tardi e si è già arrivati allo scontro?  
-Immagino- commentò Regulus -Che il professor Lumacorno, come molti altri, tenda a sottovalutare i babbani e a pensare che un evitamento sia sempre possibile. Come se fossero dei minorati, cosa che ovviamente sono, ma non così tanto quanto si possa credere. Altrimenti non si spiegherebbe perché mai siamo costretti a vivere in clandestinità.  
-Esattamente- Disse Antonin, Yaxley e Richard annuirono e Malfoy gli sorrise dall'altro lato del tavolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Regulus si raddrizzò sulla sedia.  
-Il problema è che sono tanti- Fece Amadeus.  
-Be', per quello qualche soluzione si potrebbe anche trovare, se uno volesse- Ghignò Yaxley.  
Malfoy increspò leggermente il labbro superiore ammiccando in direzione di Regulus, in un muto commento dedicato solo a lui.  
-Sì, be'- Disse il ragazzo. Si fermò. Non sapeva perché avesse preso la parola proprio in quel momento, non aveva niente di così intelligente da dire. Si sentì arrossire. Distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurrissimi che lo stavano mettendo a disagio. -Il fatto è anche che si riproducono come mosche e invadono ogni spazio, compresi quelli magici con i loro figli spuri- Ok, non era una considerazione molto intelligente, ma in quel momento non gli era venuto in mente niente di meglio -E poi insomma- riprese, guardando per lo più Richard Nott questa volta -lo sanno anche loro di essere troppi, perché continuano a farsi la guerra fra di loro per ogni stupidaggine. Ed è il motivo poi per cui è rischioso far entrare i nati babbani nei posti di potere nel nostro mondo; non è solo questione di magia, che pure ha la sua valenza certo, è proprio un assetto mentale: sono abituati a litigare, ad agire con violenza. Non sono in grado di risolvere le questioni come possiamo esserlo noi, che siamo cresciuti con una certa educazione.  
Mentre smetteva di parlare tornò a rivolgersi verso Malfoy, quasi senza rendersene conto, sperando di vedere nei suoi occhi una qualche approvazione per quanto aveva detto. Il biondo gli annuì impercettibilmente e Regulus non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Rientrò a casa tre ore più tardi, felice.  
Era stato un successo: non aveva fatto la figura dell'idiota, Richard era stato gentile e brillante proprio come lo erano state le sue lettere, e anche con i suoi amici era andata bene. Yaxley era un tipo simpatico e Malfoy... Non aveva detto quasi niente per tutto il tempo, ma era sembrato... ben disposto nei suoi confronti, pensò e per qualche motivo si sentì arrossire mentre formulava quelle parole fra se e se.  
Si guardò allo specchio del bagno, dove stava lavando le mani per la cena. Un bel ragazzo, ormai quasi adulto, dei grandi vispi occhi color argento, i capelli morbidi e lucenti, la pelle liscia, rispose al suo sguardo. "Niente male" si compiacque di se stesso.  
Si sistemò la cravatta ed era pronto per la cena. Ormai in famiglia erano solo lui e i genitori e sedevano con il padre a capotavola e Regulus di fronte alla madre, nel posto che era stato di Sirius.  
-Come è andata la tua giornata?- Chiese suo padre.  
-Molto bene. Sono andato a Diagon Alley dove ho rincontrato Richard Nott, sai, il mio amico di penna.  
-Lo scrittore...- Fu il commento del genitore.  
-Eravate voi due soli?- Chiese la madre.  
-No, madre, sono andato con Amadeus, suo fratello maggiore e un paio di loro amici.  
-Anche loro hanno già finito Hogwarts? Che lavoro fanno?- Chiese ancora Lord Black.  
-Uno ha degli incarichi nel Ministero e l'altro si occupa dei commerci con l'estero.  
L'uomo approvò con un cenno del capo e poi ripresero tutti a mangiare l'arrosto in silenzio. I pranzi in famiglia erano molto più tranquilli da quando non c'era più Sirius. Noiosi, quasi, si trovò a pensare il più giovane della famiglia.

La noia svanì subito non appena tornò in camera: sulla sua scrivania c'era un gufo dal portamento elegante che lo aspettava con una lettera legata alla zampa. Regulus la slegò incuriosito e poté vedere che il sigillo che imprimeva la ceralacca era quello di casa Malfoy.  
Senza motivo apparente sentì il cuore balzargli in petto.  
La srotolò velocemente e lesse: "Graziosissimo Regulus, questa mattina è stata estremamente piacevole la conversazione con te e i nostri comuni amici e senz'altro la tua fresca e brillante parola ha contribuito non poco. Io invece temo di dovermi scusare per lo scarso apporto: non amo le espressioni troppo pubbliche. Ascoltare però mi riesce molto bene e ascoltare te è qualcosa che mi auguro succeda presto di nuovo. È a questo proposito in effetti che ti scrivo: vorrei invitarti ad una cena nella quale potremmo trovarci a parlare in una situazione più riservata. Se accetterai ti prometto che sarò meno taciturno. Lucius M."  
Regulus lesse quelle parole sentendo le pulsazioni aumentare sempre di più. Era... Era...  
Si sedette sul letto, cercando di richiamare alla mente ogni secondo di quella mattina. Malfoy era... Era stato in silenzio, sì, ma lo aveva guardato. Era stato come se tra loro ci fosse un'intesa particolare, anche se si conoscevano appena. Se ne era perfino sentito imbarazzato.  
Ma Malfoy aveva fatto sembrare quell'ammiccare del tutto normale e i suoi occhi...  
Aveva pensato ai suoi occhi azzurrissimi per tutta la sera e non poteva negarlo a se stesso.  
"Graziosissimo", così lo aveva chiamato. Un'intestazione senza dubbio singolare.  
E poi lo invitava in "una situazione più riservata".  
Cosa significava? Si immaginò loro due a cena da soli in un qualche ristorante elegante a parlare e conoscersi meglio e poi magari passeggiare un po'...  
Era... Sembrava proprio...  
Un appuntamento.  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
Lo era? Lui, Regulus Arcturus Black, aveva un appuntamento?  
Ora cosa... Cosa doveva rispondere?  
Aveva bisogno di confidarsi e di un consiglio...  
-Kreacher- mormorò all'aria e subito il fedele elfo comparve al suo fianco.


	7. Del primo appuntamento

_24 Giugno 1977_

-Come sto così?- Gli chiese il Padroncino Regulus mostrandosi nella sua tunica nuova di un lussurioso rosso scuro, aperta sul davanti da un taglio verticale che dal collo scendeva fino al centro del petto, i due lembi trattenuti da degli alamari d'argento comunque abbastanza lenti da lasciar vedere in mezzo vari centimetri di setosa pelle bianca. L'Umano si voltò mostrando anche il retro. Le maniche della tunica erano larghe e ricche, e così anche la gonna lunga fino ai piedi, ma sul dorso era piuttosto aderente, arrivando a fasciarsi intorno al bacino e a ricadere morbidamente sulle natiche senza nascondere nulla della loro rotondità superiore e rendendo perfettamente evidente ad uno sguardo un minimo attento che sotto non fosse indossata alcuna biancheria.  
Dopo essersi lasciato osservare per alcuni secondi tornò a rivolgergli il viso: -Allora, che te ne pare?- Disse e si produsse in uno sguardo carico di allusioni mentre si accarezzava con lascivia su un angolo scoperto di un pettorale -Se fossimo ad un appuntamento a cena e io fossi così cosa penseresti?  
L'elfo si sentì arrossire come sempre accadeva quando Regulus gli chiedeva di esternare i suoi pensieri su di lui visto che quei pensieri erano... Decisamente entusiastici. -Il Padrone è magnifico!- Rispose.  
-Sexy?- Insistette il giovane -Ti verrebbe voglia di scoparmi?  
Il servitore iniziò a torturare l'orlo della propria pezza: -Kreacher ha sempre voglia di... il Padroncino Regulus- Ammise, in fondo avrebbe dovuto già saperlo, no? -Ma sì, con questo vestito il Padrone è particolarmente bello e provocante.  
Il ragazzo si guardò nello specchio, provando qualche espressione, mentre il giovane elfo lo guardava con un misto di ammirazione e perplessità.  
-Quindi- non riuscì più a trattenersi dal chiedere: -Il Padrone... vuole fare sesso con il Signor Malfoy?  
Un attimo dopo si morse la lingua: non aveva alcun diritto di fare domande personali, il suo compito era servire e ascoltare non disturbare o pretendere...  
Regulus però non sembrò trovarla un'eccessiva invadenza. Si strinse nelle spalle: -Be', non subito magari ma... O Merlino, hai ragione Kreacher! E' troppo allusivo per un primo appuntamento! ...Che poi non sono neanche sicuro sia un appuntamento! Magari lo metterò una prossima volta...- E improvvisamente si stava spogliando di nuovo. Gettò l'abito malamente dietro la spalla e Kreacher si scansò con un balzo fulmineo per evitarlo mentre cadeva. Per fortuna riuscì a scansarlo e finì per terra dove poteva essere raccolto in sicurezza.  
Per un attimo il giovane domestico si sentì girare il capo. C'era mancato d'avvero poco perché il capo d'abbigliamento lo colpisse. In realtà non pensava che avrebbe comportato qualche effetto, perché il Padrone Proprietario era Orion Black e non suo figlio, ma si era spaventato.  
E comunque perché Regulus gli aveva lanciato addosso il vestito? Forse una parte di lui, irrazionalmente, avrebbe voluto liberarsi di Kreacher? Pensò l'elfo e l'idea gli si fermò in gola in un doloroso grumo che gli rese per alcuni secondi difficile perfino respirare.  
Cercò di tranquillizzarsi: doveva essere razionale, il Padroncino, che ora stava scorrendo con un dito i capi del suo armadio, sicuramente non lo aveva fatto apposta, non se ne era neanche accorto tanto era sovrappensiero, era solo quello. Solo quello...  
Lasciò uscire il fiato lentamente.  
"Ma che pensieri stupidi che fa Kreacher!" Si disse da solo. "Come mai tutta questa ansia?" Si prese in giro nella propria mente.  
Dopotutto, il fatto che il Padroncino avesse un appuntamento non voleva mica dire che non avrebbe più voluto Kreacher come elfo domestico, non aveva senso! Al massimo sarebbero cambiate alcune sue mansioni... Quelle mansioni...  
Ma non aveva alcuna importanza, non avrebbe mica potuto essere per sempre, dopotutto!  
"In un modo o nell'altro non conta: l'importante è servire e obbedire" si ricordò, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
-Uffa, non c'è niente di adatto!- Esclamò il Padroncino, nervoso. Si voltò e l'elfo cercò di atteggiare l'espressione più tranquilla e ottimista che riuscì.  
Regulus lo guardò appena mentre si andò a sedere sul bordo del letto, il capo tra le mani.  
-Non so cosa mettermi...- Sembrava disperato.  
Kreacher sentì il cuore gonfiarsi di tenerezza nel vederlo così: "Kreacher egoista!" Si disse. Al Padroncino piaceva qualcuno e lui doveva aiutarlo così che fosse felice, invece di pensare a se stesso.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio nudo: -Il Padrone non si preoccupi: sarà bello in ogni caso-.  
Regulus sollevò il capo, guardandolo, e accennò un breve sorriso in risposta a quello incoraggiante che l'elfo gli rivolgeva.  
-Cosa ne dice dell'abito grigio? E' molto elegante, cade bene al Padrone e richiama il colore dei suoi occhi- Aveva visto il più giovane dei Black con quella tunica un paio di settimane prima quando avevano fatto una festa in casa e aveva faticato a non passare tutta la sera sperando che, andati via gli ospiti, il Padroncino gli ordinasse di andare in camera sua, cosa che in effetti era successa. Allo stesso tempo non era troppo. Sembrava decisamente una buona scelta, si disse, cercando di non soffermarsi troppo a ricordare gli esiti di quella serata. Impresa resa più difficile dal fatto che l'Umano fosse sullo stesso letto, con intorno gli stessi cuscini, e completamente nudo.  
Regulus annuì: -Hai ragione, metterò quello!- Esclamò, sollevandosi nuovamente in piedi.

Era uno dei ristoranti più stellati d'Inghilterra, all'ultimo piano di uno dei palazzi di Diagon Alley, la terrazza si estendeva sopra il quartiere magico e dai tavoli si poteva godere una vista che spaziava non bloccata da niente visto che tutte le costruzioni circostanti erano più basse.  
Regulus uscì dal camino all'ora stabilita per l'appuntamento e spolveratosi le spalle dell'abito dalla cenere si avvicinò al bancone all'ingresso.  
Un uomo sui trent'anni con una veste nera dal taglio elegante ma standard, quasi asettico, gli sorrise mettendosi subito al suo servizio.  
Il giovane Black si sentì vagamente in imbarazzo: non gli era mai capitato di andare in un ristorante da solo, come un adulto.  
Tirò fuori la sua voce più impostata per dire: -Ho un appuntamento con il signor Malfoy, dovrebbe aver prenotato un tavolo.  
-Oh certo!- Disse l'uomo senza bisogno di controllare sul registro davanti a lui: -il suo ospite è arrivato pochi minuti fa. Se mi vuole seguire la accompagno al vostro tavolo- Concluse con un gesto ossequioso e si avviò a fargli strada.  
La sala era bellissima: Regulus rimase un attimo senza fiato. Gli arredi eleganti erano impreziositi da un profluvio di candele sfavillanti che davano al tutto un alone iridescente. L'eleganza cui era abituato il ragazzo era completamente diversa, fondata sulla magnificenza e l'austerità, in quel posto invece sembrava che ogni cosa, le tovaglie di merletti bianchissimi, le sottili gambe di tavoli e sedie coperte di arabeschi, i candelabri filiformi che si protendevano verso l'alto, fosse leggera, aerea, quasi fatata; perfino il passo del cameriere che lo stava conducendo dava l'impressione di sfiorare appena il pavimento.  
Il giovane Black cercò di camminare nel modo più elegante che riuscì, il capo dritto in apparente sicurezza di se. Uscirono sulla terrazza dove la vista piacevolmente contornata da fiori aggiungeva la sensazione di essere sospesi sul mondo a incrementare quella di leggiadra, involontaria superiorità che il locale donava ai suoi clienti.  
Poi lo vide. I capelli biondi raccolti in una coda alla nuca che gli arrivava sotto le spalle, un abito blu notte coperto di una minuscola e minuziosa impuntura d'argento ad imitare un cielo stellato, le ampie spalle appoggiate allo schienale della sedia in una posa di rilassata regalità, lo sguardo rivolto ai tetti tutt'intorno, Lucius Malfoy sedeva in un tavolo in un angolo della parte più sottile della balconata, solo parzialmente sotto un mezzo pergolato di glicine albino. Un tavolo piuttosto appartato e romantico, pensò il giovane sorridendo all'idea che l'altro lo avesse scelto apposta.  
-Salve- Disse arrivando al suo fianco.  
Il biondo si voltò, gli sorrise e si alzò in piedi per salutarlo con una stretta di mano.  
-Benvenuto Signor Black- Gli disse, non senza un luccichio caldo negli occhi a compensare la formalità del suo atteggiamento.  
Il cameriere si allontanò e i due si sedettero.  
-Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a venire- disse Malfoy mentre il luccichio nei suoi occhi aumentava.  
-Io sono contento del tuo invito Signor Malfoy.  
L'altro scosse il capo di lato mentre il labbro superiore gli si arricciava in un accenno di ghigno: -Lucius- lo corresse.  
Il moro sorrise in risposta: -Allora tu chiamami Regulus, Lucius- Disse, cercando di farsi scivolare il nome dell'altro tra le labbra nel modo più sensuale che riuscì.  
Vide l'arricciamento di labbro dell'altro aumentare subito prima che scandisse: -Affare fatto- con un tono basso e sensuale che fece sembrare lo scambio di nomi praticamente una promessa sconcia.  
Ok, è decisamente un appuntamento galante, pensò tra sé e sé il nostro protagonista. Afferrò il menù per impedirsi di imbarazzarsi troppo: -Allora, eri mai venuto qui prima?- Chiese mentre scorreva la lista di raffinatissimi piatti.  
-Un paio di volte.  
-Io conosco il francese e l'arabo ma non l'italiano- disse -Potresti aiutarmi a leggere il menù?  
L'altro annuì e Regulus si avvicinò con la sedia spostandosi di lato sul tavolo, così che potessero guardare entrambi lo stesso foglio. Lucius gli tradusse i piatti che il ragazzo gli indicava, e furono tanti. In quella posizione infatti i loro bracci si sfioravano e poteva sentire il suo profumo, un misto di una qualche costosa colonia e di una nota più sanguigna che doveva essere quello della pelle stessa del biondo. Ne respirò a pieni polmoni mentre lo guardava di sottecchi leggere leggermente chino sulla carta. Lucius dovette accorgersene perché sorrise appena ma senza interrompersi o sollevare gli occhi.  
Stava dicendo qualcosa su un nido di linguine all'aragosta quando Regulus spinse un po' di più il braccio contro il suo, carezzandogli quasi impercettibilmente il dorso della mano con le nocche di due dita, un contatto timido ma chiaro.  
Vide Lucius spostare lo sguardo dal menù alle loro mani per poi sollevarlo lentamente su Regulus. Quello che disse sorprendentemente fu: -Sai, ti avevo visto un anno fa, a quella festa a casa dei Greengrass, eri... molto diverso.  
-Ah sì?- Il moro non sapeva cosa rispondere o come sentirsi. Sperava di non aver osato troppo, di non aver frainteso tutto... L'altro si sarebbe spaventato? Lo avrebbe disprezzato?  
-Sì- Annuì l'altro e per alcuni secondi non disse nulla, i suoi occhi fissi in quelli di Regulus -L'altro giorno mi aspettavo di trovarmi con una persona differente, invece sei molto più...- Fece un'altra pausa nella quale il moro si sentì la nuca formicolare in attesa del verdetto -adulto di quanto mi ricordassi- concluse e mentre diceva "adulto" sembrò squadrare Regulus con un'intensità scandalosa.  
Il giovane Black si sentì avvampare e immaginò di essere arrossito visibilmente ma l'altro non sembrava deluso dalla sua reazione anzi i suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo compiaciuto e divennero ancora più maliziosi, scendendo sulle spalle, sul petto, sulle mani, sul fianco di Regulus come se lo stessero accarezzando e spogliando. Quasi una presenza fisica e Regulus si trovò con il fiato mozzato e un'erezione che iniziava a formarsi.  
-Non così tanto però da aver dimenticato come arrossire, a quanto pare- Nel tono di Malfoy c'era tanta dolcezza quanta ironia e l'adolescente si sentì sciogliere per quella miscela di sott'intesi. Non sapeva cos'altro fare oltre sorridere.  
E l'altro aveva allungato un braccio e continuando a guardarlo intensamente negli occhi gli aveva poggiato una mano sul ginocchio.  
Il nostro protagonista era sobbalzato a quel contatto e un sommesso gemito gli era uscito dalle labbra schiuse.  
Il labbro superiore di Lucius si era arricciato nuovamente e quello aveva chiesto: -Sei vergine?- Per poi pentirsene un secondo dopo quando aveva visto il moro andare nel panico: -Scusa, sono stato troppo invadente, puoi non rispondermi- lo aveva rassicurato, togliendo la mano: -Dai, ordiniamo intanto.  
Regulus era tornato a fissare la carta senza realmente vederla, il cuore che non smetteva di battere all'impazzata.

Durante la cena parlarono di vari argomenti: Lucius gli raccontò di un viaggio che aveva fatto finita la scuola e di come gli avesse dato già una buona parte dei contatti che usava adesso nel suo lavoro, alcuni aneddoti sugli impiegati del ministero, di un circolo un po' segreto per maghi omosessuali che frequentava di tanto in tanto; Regulus gli parlò dei suoi progetti per il futuro, di come sognasse di diventare un politico influente e riformare la situazione stantia in cui vivevano, mentre suo padre voleva che ereditasse i suoi affari.  
Provarono tante pietanze diverse, mangiando con calma mentre chiacchieravano, e verso la fine della cena il sole era sceso fino ai tetti e tutto sembrava dorato. Nuove candele vennero sostituite per magia e messe altre in più, tutto era meraviglioso. Lucius era gentile e interessante, il posto da fiaba... Cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere di più per un primo appuntamento?  
Erano le nove quando uscirono dal ristorante e si avviarono per una passeggiata sulla via. Camminarono e parlarono ancora a lungo, il Sole tramontò definitivamente e il cielo divenne sempre più nero. A quell'ora la maggior parte dei negozi era chiusa ma qui e là un pub o una sala da ballo si univano ai lampioni ad olio nel combattere l'oscurità della notte. Non abbastanza però da accecare e impedire la vista delle stelle come accadeva nei quartieri babbani, ma fu solo quando la loro passeggiata li condusse in una più buia e vuota via laterale che Lucius la vide.  
-Eccola lì, quella è la tua stella- Disse indicando un punto bianco nel cielo.  
-Sì- Rispose Regulus, sorridendo stupidamente.  
Conosceva ovviamente la piccola costellazione dal quale prendeva il nome ma era un pensiero così dolce che l'altro gliela indicasse che si sentì scaldare tutto.  
Lucius gli si era avvicinato, alle sue spalle: -Splende diafana e incantevole- La voce risuonò vicinissima al suo orecchio, il suo fiato caldo gli accarezzò la nuca. Regulus voltò il capo di scatto, e poi tutto il corpo.  
Lucius era vicinissimo. Gli afferrò un polso gentilmente, poi scese con la mano ad intrecciare le loro dita.  
-Come te- Disse.  
Regulus deglutì.  
Il cuore batteva sempre più forte.  
I suoi occhi blu erano fissi nei suoi.  
Ad un certo punto non li sostenne più e si trovò ad abbassare i propri.  
Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo un po' intorno. Le costruzioni che si affacciavano sul vicolo dovevano essere piuttosto vecchie, c'era un grazioso arco poco più in la e dei fiori che decoravano un balcone da un lato e le scale di un piano rialzato dall'altro, un solo lampione lasciava un cerchio tremolante di luce poco più in là. Era un bel posto, grazioso e romantico. Sopra di loro le stelle brillavano.  
-Io...- Disse il più giovane, pieno di ansia, imponendosi di guardare di nuovo il giovane che era ancora vicino a lui, le mani unite alle sue: -Ho fatto cose una volta con un ragazzo a scuola ma non... non tutto.- Disse, parlando velocemente e sentendosi di nuovo paonazzo: -Però questo... Se mi baciassi adesso sarebbe... sì insomma il mio... primo bacio.  
Ispirò.  
Lucius gli sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò il volto con una mano.  
-Sono onorato- Disse.  
E si stava avvicinando.  
Regulus tremò appena mentre le dita del ragazzo più grande gli tenevano il mento.  
Sempre più vicino.  
Si guardarono negli occhi un'ultima volta e poi le loro labbra si unirono.


	8. Tafferugli fuori programma

_26 Giugno 1977_

Richard presentava un nuovo libro a Nocturne Alley quel giorno e Regulus era stato invitato. Anche Lucius ci sarebbe stato e il ragazzo si sentiva pieno d'aspettativa. Dopo il bacio due sere prima era tornato a casa sorridente e la mattina al risveglio aveva trovato una lettera del giovane Malfoy che lo ringraziava per la bella serata e si augurava di rincontrarlo presto. Aveva risposto ringraziando a sua volta ed erano rimasti così.  
Regulus prese fiato e aprì la porta della libreria. Già una certa quantità di persone assiepava il negozio ma il ragazzo non ebbe difficoltà a rintracciare subito la chioma biondo chiaro che stava cercando.  
-Regulus, sono qui!- Gli giunse una voce, da un'altra direzione. Si voltò per incontrare il volto puntuto del suo migliore amico.  
-Ciao Amadeus.  
Il compagno sorrideva e Regulus gli rispose con calore.  
-Vieni di qua, ci sono anche Rubinia, Alecto e Petranilla!- Esclamò felice e lo aveva afferrato per un braccio trascinandolo verso le tre ragazze, del loro stesso anno a Serpeverde. Regulus cercò di mantenere il contatto visivo con la chioma platinata dall'altro lato, ma quella sparì dietro un corpulento signore castano e un attimo dopo il moro era stato assalito dalle tre giovani che gli gettarono le braccia al collo. Mentre si separava dalla stretta di Petranilla Goyle vide il suo amico riemergere dall'abbraccio di Rubinia Greengrass completamente rosso in volto.  
-Siete qui per la presentazione del libro di Richard Nott?- Chiese poi dopo essersi ripreso, e Regulus notò come la sua voce suonasse più bassa del solito e l'amico tenesse le spalle ben dritte come se cercasse di sembrare più alto.  
-Sì, be', se ne sente tanto discutere e anche solo per curiosità...- Rispose proprio Rubinia.  
-Certo certo, infatti: non ci si può fidare delle storpiature dei giornalisti schierati.  
-Siete anche voi qui per questo?- Chiese Alecto Carrow.  
-Sì, be', siamo amici dell'autore. Non è vero Regulus?  
-Amici, addirittura!- Esclamò Rubinia e Regulus annuì. Gli occhi della ragazza erano pieni di curiosità e il nostro protagonista sorrise, felice per il suo amico, mentre si guardava nuovamente intorno.  
C'erano almeno una cinquantina di persone ormai, l'ora di inizio era quasi arrivata e... Eccolo lì! Lucius Malfoy stava parlando con Severus Snape, un ragazzo di Serpeverde di un altro anno. Il biondo gli stava dicendo qualcosa e poi voltò appena il capo e incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Regulus e ammiccò nella sua direzione. Non era molto, ma bastò a far aumentare ancora il sorriso del giovane Black.  
-Dai andiamo!- Stava ancora fissando Lucius quando la voce di Amadeus lo raggiunse.  
-Cosa?  
-Sta per iniziare non vedi?- gli fece notare l'altro, afferrandolo per un gomito: le ragazze si erano già dirette verso alcuni posti a sedere e anche Regulus venne trascinato in quella direzione. Lontano da Lucius, purtroppo, ma gli aveva sorriso e più tardi sarebbe di sicuro riuscito ad andare a parlargli. Era davvero una bella giornata.  
-Salve a tutti e grazie di essere venuti!- Disse il libraio: -Vorremmo presentarvi oggi una novità editoriale: Clodette Bushwick, di Richard Nott.  
Si levò un fragore di applausi e l'autore si sollevò dalla sedia per un rapido inchino prima di sedere di nuovo.  
-La storia di Clodette è ambientata nel 1600 giusto? Come mai proprio quell'epoca?- Chiese ancora il libraio/intervistatore.  
-Stavo facendo delle ricerche per i miei studi storici e sono rimasto affascinato dalle cronache di quell'epoca, ho subito pensato che fosse importante tornare a riflettere sul passato, origine del nostro presente, e poi talune vicende erano semplicemente troppo appassionanti per non notare, come scrittore, il loro potenziale narrativo.  
-Ma quindi si tratta di un romanzo o di un'opera biografica?  
-È un romanzo, assolutamente- Rispose Nott -Ma un romanzo nel quale ho cercato di rappresentare un contesto storico il più accuratamente possibile. Clodette è un personaggio inventato che si fa personificazione di realtà esistite, di vicende accadute, uguali o simili, a persone reali.  
Regulus era completamente concentrato: la voce di Richard era ipnotica e accattivante, ascoltarlo un vero piacere, e per lungo tempo fu completamente assorbito dal suo discorso.  
Così non si accorse che c'erano altri ascoltatori che si erano uniti, restando in piedi dietro il pubblico seduto.  
Almeno finché l'intervista del librario finì e il pubblico fu invitato a fare domande: fu proprio qualcuno lì in piedi ad alzare per primo la mano.  
-Prego signorina.  
Regulus si voltò. Ad aver richiesto la parola era Lily Evans. Una nata babbana, e normalmente Regulus non avrebbe saputo il suo nome, ma aveva avuto la disgrazia di averci a che fare decisamente troppo spesso visto che anche lei aveva fatto parte del Lumaclub, riprova che talvolta il professor Lumacorno si faceva condizionare davvero troppo dall'avvenenza e civetteria di certe persone. Ma cosa ci faceva Lily Evans lì?  
E insieme a lei...  
Lo sguardo di Regulus venne deviato dalla vista di un'espressione sfrontata sotto un ciuffo di lucidi capelli neri: cosa ci faceva suo fratello lì? Con una nata babbana?! E il suo amico indiano, quello strambo e lo sfigato con la faccia da topo con i quali tanto spesso lo aveva visto insieme a scuola, nonché un'altra manciata di depravati dal sangue sporco?  
-Volevo sapere come mai tutte, assolutamente tutte le persone non magiche nel suo libro sono personaggi meschini e aggressivi- disse la rossa.  
-Be' vede- rispose Richard, in tono gentile: -come dicevo si tratta di un quadro storico e i rapporti tra la comunità babbana e la nostra erano piuttosto tesi in quell'epoca, quindi ovviamente, essendo il romanzo dal punto di vista della protagonista, una strega, essa non poteva certo avere esperienze positive.  
-Lei dice di essersi ispirato a storie reali, vuol dire che non ha trovato neanche una storia di amicizia tra maghi e non maghi nelle cronache dell'epoca?  
-Be' mi par chiaro che delle eccezioni vi sono sempre, tuttavia, ovviamente ho dovuto fare una cernita raccogliendo solo le vicende più significative e...  
-E come ha scelto le più significative, mi scusi? In base alle sue idee politiche o a qualche suo progetto personale di revisione storica, forse?  
-Rilevanza statistica- La voce di Nott suonò secca e rigida nell'ultima frase, poi si ammorbidì nuovamente: -Mi duole dirlo ma i casi di cui parla erano senza dubbio la minoranza. È un fatto chiaro che per l'epoca...  
-Quale statistica?-  
-Come scusi?  
-Di che statistiche stiamo parlando? Dice che la maggior parte delle persone non magiche avevano in odio maghi e streghe, giusto?  
-Non sono io a dirlo, signorina, è la storia.  
-Ma la maggior parte quanti sono, due su tre?  
-Anche di più, temo. Non penso che avrebbe trovato più di un babbano su dieci che fosse disposto a trattare con rispetto una sua amica nello scoprirla una strega; se l'informazione fosse diventata di dominio pubblico ancora meno.  
-Uno su dieci dice. Quanti sono i personaggi babbani nel suo libro.  
Richard ridacchiò: -Per Merlino non ne ho idea!  
-498- Disse Evans.  
-Mi ha letto con molta attenzione.  
-Secondo la sua stessa statistica su 498 babbani dovrebbero essercene circa una cinquantina disposti ad aiutare la protagonista.  
-Come dicevo ho riportato le storie che mi sembravano più interessanti.  
-Quindi sta ammettendo che la sua cernita è avvenuta in base al suo gusto personale? Possiamo considerare che il "realistico quadro storico" è stato in realtà stravolto dalla sua visione politica che...  
-Ok, non ti è piaciuto il libro!- Alzò la voce qualcuno tra il pubblico: -Possiamo finirla adesso?  
Vari degli astanti risero.  
Evans non si zittì: -Non è questione di gusti, sto parlando di uno stravolgimento della realtà per motivazioni...  
-Signorina- ad interromperla nuovamente questa volta fu il librario: -Il giovanotto ha ragione: ha ampiamente espresso la sua opinione, dovrebbe lasciare che anche gli altri facciano delle domande se desiderano.  
-Il signor Nott non ha risposto alla sua domanda- intervenne Sirius.  
-Ha risposto a molte domande, ora vorremmo andare avanti.  
-Ci sta impedendo di interloquire?- Ancora Sirius. Regulus si coprì il volto con le mani, pieno di vergogna e rabbia... Perché suo fratello doveva farsi coinvolgere così davanti a tutti in tali discorsi? Lo avrebbero riconosciuto e tutta la famiglia sarebbe stata disonorata. Come si permetteva?!  
-Questa è censura sa?- Intervenne quel Potter.  
-Censura, ma quale censura?!- Si alzò il tipo che aveva già parlato prima: -State monopolizzando la conversazione da dieci minuti!  
Evans: -E non mi ha ancora risposto!  
Di nuovo suo fratello: -Mi sembra rilevante sapere delle motivazioni extranarrative che hanno influenzato l'autore.  
-Adesso basta!- Gridò il negoziante: -Non voglio disordini nella mia libreria: fuori!  
Uno dei ragazzi con Sirius, di cui non sapeva nulla: -Oh, non sapevo che questa presentazione fosse solo per un pubblico selezionato-  
-È per chiunque non voglia fare polemica inutile.  
Potter: -Questa è censura!  
Una decina di persone nell'ultima fila a sedere si alzò per fronteggiare il gruppetto di contestatori: -Dovete andarvene!  
-Ci avete scocciato!  
-Abbiamo diritto quanto voi a stare qui- Sirius spavaldo si pose davanti ad Evans e gli altri, le braccia conserte.  
-No, non ce l'avete.  
L'indiano si pose al fianco di Sirius: -Ah no, e cosa ci farete?  
Qualcuno tirò fuori la bacchetta.  
-Fermatevi, fermatevi!- Strillò il libraio, inascoltato.  
Anche alcuni dei ragazzi con Sirius tirarono fuori la bacchetta, ma non suo fratello né il suo amico.  
-Stiamo aspettando.  
-Ho detto di fermarvi!  
Qualcun altro si alzò, chi per cercare di allontanarsi, chi al contrario per intervenire. Un giornalista scattava delle foto, entusiasta.  
Non fu chiaro chi per primo lanciò un incantesimo, ma qualcosa esplose.  
Dei libri volavano e subito dopo una serie di fasci colorati di energia schizzavano da ambo le parti.  
-Andiamocene!- Esclamò Amadeus e lui e le loro compagne cercarono di allontanarsi dai facinorosi.  
Regulus si voltò per seguirli, ma poi si immobilizzò. Si voltò nuovamente verso suo fratello; non riusciva a capire se desiderasse spaccargli la faccia o che non gli succedesse niente di male.  
Un lampo giallo e una libreria cadde a pochi centimetri da lui con un boato fragoroso.  
Gridò per lo spavento, ma non si sentì in mezzo al trambusto generale.  
Doveva andarsene, le cose stavano degenerando.  
Se suo fratello voleva cacciarsi nei guai erano affari suoi!  
Però lui e il suo gruppo erano davanti all'ingresso, ostruendo la porta e... Dove erano gli altri?  
-Da questa parte!

Qualcuno lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandolo dietro uno scaffale.  
O meglio, dentro uno scaffale. Uno scaffale girevole che nascondeva un passaggio segreto.  
-Lucius!- lo riconobbe mentre il passaggio si chiudeva alle loro spalle.  
Il cunicolo era umido e basso, illuminato da torce.  
-Andiamocene, svelto!- Gli disse il biondo e tenendolo per mano iniziò a correre. Regulus lo imitò.  
Corsero per vari minuti, quel canale era piuttosto lungo!  
-Ma dove porta?- Chiese. L'altro non lo sentì.  
Correvano. Corsero fino ad avere il respiro corto, corsero lasciandosi alle spalle tutto, solo loro, mano nella mano e...  
A Regulus venne da ridere, forse per la tensione accumulata, forse per la stranezza della situazione.  
Corsero finché il sentiero sotterraneo iniziò a risalire.  
-Ci siamo, lì è l'uscita- Disse Lucius, fermandosi.  
C'era una porta, dopo una piccola salita. Una normale porta di legno scuro. Regulus si avvicinò-  
-Aspetta, non possiamo uscire tutti scalmanati, daremmo nell'occhio.  
Il moro si voltò vedendo l'altro poggiato contro il muro a riprendere fiato. Tornò vicino a lui e si poggiò sulla parete di fronte.  
-Come lo sapevi?  
-So molte cose...  
-Cosa credi che stia succedendo di là?  
-Oh, non preoccuparti, faranno solo un po' di casino... Mio padre mi ammazzerebbe se mi facessi fotografare in mezzo ad una rissa.  
Il più giovane annuì. Si guardarono. Gli venne ancora da ridere un po'.  
Regulus sentì un sobbalzo nel petto mentre la mente si spostava bruscamente dalla situazione che avevano appena vissuto al ricordo della sera di due giorni prima. Gli occhi azzurri di Lucius non si staccarono dai suoi e per un attimo il più giovane si chiese se anche il ragazzo più grande stesse pensando al loro appuntamento, a quello che stava succedendo fra loro e... Poi la risposta arrivò perché Lucius si sporse verso di lui e unì le loro labbra. Erano morbide e vellutate, con un vago sentore di cacao, e poi la lingua fece capolino premendo per aprirgli la bocca. Regulus la schiuse per fare entrare la lingua e lasciò che esplorasse l'interno come aveva fatto l'altra volta; gentilmente gli accarezzò i denti e pungolò la sua. Regulus la sentì formicolare e la mosse in risposta ai movimenti dell'altro, cercando di scoprire a propria volta l'interno della bocca del biondo.  
I suoi movimenti erano ancora un po' impacciati ma Lucius era sicuro che avrebbe imparato in fretta e in realtà sentirlo così inesperto ma desideroso di esplorare gli illanguidì qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco: Regulus era ancora un bocciolo e sarebbe stato Lucius ad avere l'onore di coglierlo, a farlo sbocciare con l'esperienza.  
Aprì gli occhi. Un po' del volto di Regulus, arrossato sulle guance sotto le lunghe ciglia nere abbassate, era tutto quello che vedeva. Era bello, concentrato e languido; gli accarezzò una guancia con un dito e lo vide e lo sentì fremere contro le sue labbra. Sarebbe stato suo, solo suo, pensò e spinse più a fondo la lingua nella sua bocca, aumentando la foga del bacio. L'altra volta non aveva voluto esagerare: era il suo primo bacio, così gli aveva detto, e aveva voluto lasciargliene un ricordo squisitamente romantico e dolce. Un casto abbraccio, giusto un accenno di lingua e dopo pochi minuti lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa. Aveva fatto il bravo, non voleva correre troppo, ma questa volta un po' di più poteva osare... gli fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi e gli si spinse contro con tutto il corpo, unendo i loro petti e i loro bacini e premendolo contro la parete alle sue spalle mentre con la sua lingua si insinuava in ogni anfratto della dolce bocca. Lo sentì sobbalzare e un lieve gemito gli uscì dalla gola. Lucius sorrise, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore e lo vide spalancare gli occhi.  
Si guardarono per un secondo e Regulus arrossì ancora di più, poi sorrise e calò le palpebre nel porgergli nuovamente la bocca leggermente schiusa. Rossa e lucida. Lucius se ne riappropriò un'altra volta e il bacio riprese, diventando sempre più esigente. Si stava iniziando ad eccitare sul serio, pensò lasciando le proprie mani scorrere liberamente sulla schiena di Regulus e poi addirittura sulle sue natiche. Per tutta risposta il moro gemette e si strinse di più a lui. Il biondo sospirò, e si premette con vigore contro il suo bacino, lasciandogli sentire l'erezione che ormai si era formata tra le sue gambe e trovando quella del più giovane in risposta. Regulus gemette, quasi un singhiozzo, e le sue mani si arpionarono alla sua tunica. Malfoy sentì un brivido a quel suono e si spinse ancora in avanti, e un'altra volta, strusciando i loro membri attraverso gli strati di stoffa. Stringeva il moro tra le braccia, premendosi contro di lui con foga, premendolo contro la pietra alle sue spalle, spingendosi tra le sue gambe e nella sua bocca e il bacino di Regulus veniva incontro al suo e la sua lingua si era già fatta più intraprendente nel rispondere a quella di Lucius. Il quale iniziò ad armeggiare con i vestiti, cercando di sollevare la tunica del minore dei Black.  
-Aspetta...- Lo fermò però quello.  
-Volevo solo continuare questo con meno stoffa fra noi.  
Regulus sorrise ma poi disse: -Ma se arrivasse qualcuno...  
-Chi vuoi che venga qui, è un passaggio segreto.  
-I nostri amici o altri della libreria...  
-Li sentiremmo arrivare...- Cercò di rassicurarlo il più grande ma Regulus sembrava teso... Così cedette: -Ok, da sopra i vestiti allora- ridacchiò e si avvicinò di nuovo.  
Lo baciò ancora e intanto gli prese una mano fra le sue, portandola al proprio inguine, sopra la sagoma del proprio membro. Si spinse contro il suo palmo fermo sospirando: -Dai... Toccami- Lo invitò -Avanti, dai, questo lo puoi fare...-  
Regulus mosse le dita, sagomandole intorno alla sua erezione attraverso la stoffa: -Così?  
-Sì... Proprio... Oh, muoviti, sì, così...  
Il moro lo sfregò e il biondo si spinse ancora incontro a lui, incoraggiandolo con sospiri liquidi. Regulus lo guardava, e ammirava il suo volto arrossato, il respiro mozzo, gli occhi che sembravano voler inghiottire tutto... Sembrava piacergli quello che gli stava facendo, pensò mordendosi un labbro.  
-Oh, mi stai davvero eccitando- gli confermò il biondo un attimo dopo, poi aggiunse: -Vorrei sentire la tua mano- sospirò, un sospiro incendiario e uno sguardo che gli fece sentire la lava nelle vene tanto era intenso. E ancora: -Basterebbe che slacciassi un bottone- Disse, perché la sua tunica aveva una lunga fila di bottoncini su tutta la parte davanti: -Per favore...  
Regulus si sentiva girare la testa: Lucius lo guardava con un languore che non aveva mai immaginato, era... Sentì un gemito uscire dalla propria stessa gola.  
-Vorrei, ma...- Mormorò.  
-Dai, non c'è nessuno...  
Lo sentiva, caldo e duro attraverso la stoffa e la voglia di vederlo, averlo in mano, accarezzarlo, era forte... Spinse la mano premendolo e strusciandolo.  
-Ahh...- Gemette Lucius -Toccami! Tiramelo fuori- La sua voce era a metà tra una supplica e un ordine, e piena, piena di bisogno.  
Regulus si morse un labbro in un ultimo dubbio, guardando il corridoio da dove venivano che si perdeva in lontananza. Sembrava deserto e silenzioso.  
Sfilò un paio di bottoni dalle asole creando un varco nella tonaca verde smeraldo dell'altro e insinuò una mano sotto la stoffa.  
Lo accarezzò da sopra le mutande giusto un attimo, poi le aveva scostate quando bastava perché potesse afferrarlo con il palmo  
-Oh sì... Molto meglio...- Lucius abbandonò il capo contro la pietra lasciandosi andare al suo tocco.  
Regulus lo tastò con cura. Non poteva vederlo bene, tra le pieghe dell'abito e nella penombra del posto, ma lo sentiva caldo e liscio sotto le dita, gli riempiva tutto il palmo e pulsava. Scese sui testicoli, prendendoli in mano con delicatezza uno per volta. Erano... Sembravano vellutati e sodi, pensò desiderando poterli vedere, poterlo vedere tutto, nudo completamente. Ma non era il momento.  
La mano tornò sull'asta iniziando a muoversi su e giù con un ritmo serrato.  
-Oh, sì...- Gemette Lucius, gli occhi chiusi, il capo all'indietro.  
Sembrava completamente in balia delle sensazioni ed era assolutamente magnifico.  
Dopo solo pochi secondi però si riscosse, sollevò le palpebre guardandolo e i suoi occhi azzurri erano... così pieni di passione da...  
-Lucius...- Sospirò Regulus ammaliato.  
-Anche tu!- Disse lui e gli stava nuovamente sollevando la veste e il giovane questa volta non ebbe proprio nulla da ridire. La tonaca fu raccolta sui suoi fianchi e la mano del ragazzo più grande si era infilata a propria volta dentro le mutande del moro.  
Quando Regulus sentì il contatto delle dita sulla sua erezione gridò e strinse di più il pugno sul membro speculare al suo.  
Lucius gemette in risposta, la voce roca. Gli afferrò con la mano libera la nuca e lo attirò contro di se in un nuovo bacio.  
Stretti l'uno all'altro, le labbra unite, le mani incrociate a muoversi sui reciproci sessi, gemendo uno nella gola dell'altro, si abbandonarono al piacere insieme.  
Regulus faticava a riprendere fiato. Era stato tutto così improvviso e adesso...  
Lucius teneva i loro volti vicini e così, le bocche che si sfioravano, i fiati mischiati, riaprirono gli occhi e si guardarono. Sorrisero.  
-E adesso?- Chiese il più giovane dei Black, timidamente.  
-Ci puliamo e usciamo, vieni- Lucius sorrise ancora e tirò fuori la bacchetta da una tasca per far sparire i resti del loro piacere dai vestiti.  
Non era quello che aveva inteso il moro ma già l'altro si era girato per salire gli ultimi due metri scoscesi fino alla porta e non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere ancora.  
Poi però il rampollo dei Malfoy si voltò, la mano già sulla maniglia, e gli chiese: -Vieni a cena da me domani?  
Regulus sentì il sorriso spuntargli incontenibile. Annuì.  
Lucius aprì la porta e uscirono all'aria aperta strizzando gli occhi per la luce improvvisa dell'estate.


	9. Vari dialoghi e un po' di più

_27 Giugno 1977_

-Esci di nuovo? Sei sempre in giro ultimamente- commentò sua madre indispettita.  
-Ha quasi sedici anni, si sta facendo uomo!- Lo difese suo padre -è giusto che inizi a coltivare le proprie amicizie.  
-Ma dopo quello che è successo ieri!  
I suoi genitori avevano letto sul giornale dei disordini alla libreria.  
Avevano visto la foto di Sirius e dei suoi amici.  
-Io non c'entravo nulla, madre!- si difese Regulus -e ce ne siamo andati appena le cose hanno iniziato a diventare strane.  
-Ma eri lì... avresti potuto trovarti in mezzo e...  
-Non puoi punirmi per quello che ha fatto lui!- Le rispose il figlio, quasi urlando.  
-Ehi ragazzo!- Suo padre questa volta prese le parti di lei: -Non usare questo tono con tua madre! Si sta solo preoccupando per te.  
Il più giovane dei Black abbassò il capo. -Scusa madre- disse, e poi: -ma è solo una cena a casa di un amico, una cosa privata, tranquilla.  
Lei lo guardò per alcuni secondi senza dire nulla, altera, un sopracciglio sollevato.  
-Quanti sarete?- Chiese poi.  
-Quattro!- Rispose Regulus prontamente. Aveva già pensato che quella fosse la bugia giusta: in quattro si era abbastanza pochi da dare l'idea di un semplice incontro casalingo come era effettivamente, ma non era strano e sospetto come confessare che sarebbero stati soltanto in due.  
-Quando vorresti tornare?  
-Probabilmente ci fermeremo a chiacchierare un po' dopo cena ma senza esagerare, giusto così, in salotto...  
-Massimo a mezzanotte dovrai essere di nuovo qui.  
Regulus sorrise, vittorioso: -Certo, grazie!

-o-o- 

Lucius viveva in un appartamento in Muldoon Street, la seconda traversa a sinistra di Diagon Alley, venendo dal Paiolo Magico. Regulus era uscito dal camino proprio nel pub, per poi fare il piccolo tratto di strada a piedi.  
Era una serata piacevole: nel pomeriggio aveva piovuto, ma in seguito le nuvole si erano diradate lasciando vedere il cielo azzurro tra una striatura e l'altra.  
La maggior parte dei negozi erano ancora aperti, persone che si affaccendavano nelle ultime commissioni prima di cena gli sfrecciavano da tutti i lati, ma Regulus passeggiava con calma, godendosi la brezza piacevole.  
Si chiedeva come sarebbe andata quella serata... cosa sarebbe successo... non senza una certa ansia, ma tutto sommato i fatti del giorno precedente, la piacevolezza delle sensazioni avute nel segreto del sottopassaggio sotto la libreria, lo rendevano ottimista.  
Lucius era meraviglioso! Si ritrovò a pensare. Era stato così dolce l'altra sera, così bello il giorno prima, così intrigante e...  
Mentre era immerso in questi pensieri, si trovò a passare davanti ad un banchetto ambulante che vendeva fiori.  
D'istinto, sorridendo, si avvicinò al venditore.  
-Salve!- Esclamò quello, sorridendogli: -Desidera qualcosa in particolare? Abbiamo di tutto! Fiori, erbe per pozioni, perfino delle mimbulus da guardia.  
Regulus guardò il profluvio di colori dai vari vasi nel carretto e si sentì in soggezione, in imbarazzo.  
-Io... vorrei...- iniziò a dire, poi si fermò. Non aveva mai comprato dei fiori in vita sua: sarebbe stato... strano? Sciocco? O invece romantico?  
Il venditore abbassò la voce e aggiunse: -Se vuoi ho anche dell'erba pipa di prima qualità, e ad un buon prezzo...  
Regulus si sentì arrossire. -No, no!- Esclamò, mettendosi le mani davanti come a scusarsi: -Io... volevo... solo... una rosa...- Disse in un soffio, arrossendo ancora.  
-Oh, molto bene, ne abbiamo di ogni colore, come la desidera?  
-Non ne ho idea...  
L'uomo gli sorrise, dolcemente: -E' per la tua ragazza caro?  
Regulus annuì.  
-Certo, che bel pensiero... E' una ricorrenza, un anniversario?  
-In realtà- Regulus si schiarì la voce -usciamo insieme da poco, è il secondo appuntamento.  
-Oh allora io credo che un rosa chiaro sia perfetto!  
Regulus annuì nuovamente, in imbarazzo. L'uomo gli stava mostrando delle rose color confetto: belle, eleganti, dolci, perfette per un secondo appuntamento con la sua ragazza, in effetti... Solo che Lucius non era una ragazza e quel colore sembrava decisamente troppo femminile.  
La sua perplessità dovette leggerglisi in viso perché il negoziante, senza smettere di sorridere, tirò fuori un altro mazzo: -Oppure, se vuoi qualcosa di meno classico, ho anche queste bellissime rose striate. Costano un poco di più ma di sicuro la colpiranno.  
Erano screziate di viola intenso e un morbido crema, grandi e belle.  
Regulus sorrise: -Ne prendo una!  
L'uomo ne sfilò una dal mazzo dentro il vaso e la incartò con un fiocco.  
-Sono due falci- disse, porgendogliela.

Pagata la rosa si allontanò, soddisfatto e sorridente, voltando poco dopo in Muldoon Street.  
-Ehi, Regulus, ciao!- La voce gli giunse da destra, facendolo trasalire.  
Si voltò per vedere chi lo aveva chiamato.  
Era Richard Nott.  
Sedeva ad un tavolino nella veranda di un elegante locale per aperitivi lì sul ciglio della strada... e con lui c'era anche Lucius. E Antonin, il fratello di Amadeus.  
Frastornato e senza sapere bene cosa fare Regulus si avvicinò al loro tavolo.  
-Cosa ci fate qui?- Chiese, cercando di non far suonare gracchiante la sua voce e di non guardare Lucius. Perché era lì anche lui poi? Non avevano un appuntamento a casa sua?  
-Beviamo una cosa- Rispose Richard, molto semplicemente -Poi io e Antonin raggiungiamo degli altri amici in un altro locale dove c'è un gruppo che suona, se non hai niente da fare puoi unirti a noi. Lucius invece se ne stava per andare, era sceso solo un attimo per salutarci, abita proprio qui sopra.  
-Sì, io...- Regulus tentennò, non sapeva cosa dire: -Non posso, ho già un impegno...  
Aveva tentato di far passare il fiore inosservato, tenendolo contro il fianco, ma Antonin all'improvviso esclamò: -Ehi, è una rosa quella?!  
-Oh, wow, un impegno piacevole!- Commentò Richard, fissando anche lui il fiore.  
-Ah, ah- Antonin gli diede un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla: -sì, ti ho visto ieri, con mio fratello, a fare i cascamorti con quelle ragazze... E bravo il nostro Regulus!  
Il giovane Black si sentiva sempre più vicino al bordeaux, i due ragazzi più grandi gli sorridevano benevoli mentre Lucius... Lucius non diceva niente e Regulus cercava in tutti i modi di non far andare lo sguardo nella sua direzione, fingendo che non esistesse.  
-Chi è lei?!- Chiese ovviamente Richard.  
Per poco il nostro malcapitato protagonista non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Tossì qualcosa che assomigliava vagamente ad un: -Ecco... io... sì... lei... non credo la conosci... è...  
Poi, senza più riuscire ad evitarlo, guardò Lucius.  
Lucius che fissava la scena in silenzio e... Ridacchiava, tra se e se.  
Regulus spalancò gli occhi.  
Cosa c'era da ridere?!  
Anche Richard e Antonin, seguendo il suo sguardo, si voltarono verso il loro amico.  
Lucius sorrise, tranquillamente, poi si alzò e prese il mantello: -Allora io vado, il mio ospite starà per arrivare, a presto spero.  
Salutò Antonin e Richard con un gesto amichevole poi porse la mano a Regulus dicendo: -E' un piacere averla rincontrata, Black.  
Si allontanò.  
Regulus cercò di riprendersi, ma si sentiva così...  
-Allora, dove vi vedete?- Tornò a chiedergli Richard.  
Il ragazzo più piccolo non seppe cosa dire e si lasciò sfuggire un'altra occhiata verso la sagoma di Malfoy, che si allontanava lungo la strada.  
-A casa sua.  
Richard corrucciò un attimo la fronte, perplesso: -Abita qui? Ma...  
Regulus si morse la lingua. Sapeva cosa stava pensando l'altro: in quella via non c'erano famiglie, erano palazzi di appartamenti da ricchi scapoli, e Regulus era un po' giovane per frequentare una che viveva già da sola...  
Certo, sempre meglio che pensassero che frequentasse una ragazza più grande piuttosto che... un ragazzo più grande...  
Richard e Antonin si guardarono per alcuni secondi, poi si voltarono verso Lucius, che ormai era arrivato al suo portone e un attimo dopo sparì oltre la soglia, forse ripensando al suo strano ridacchiare e...  
Parvero iniziare a sospettare la verità.  
Regulus si sentì infiammare nel vederli aprire un po' gli occhi, contemporaneamente.  
No! Gridò dentro di se: no, no, no!  
-Io... adesso vado...- esclamò, e si allontanò velocemente. Arrivò davanti al portone di Lucius e lo superò facendo finta di nulla, per poi girare all'angolo del primo palazzo e nascondersi nel piccolo giardino.  
Cosa poteva fare adesso?  
Avrebbe voluto aver già fatto l'esame di materializzazione, invece gli mancava ancora più di un anno e se fosse entrato nel portone di Lucius i sospetti degli altri sarebbero diventati quasi certezze. D'altra parte non poteva neanche restare lì per sempre, ma gli amici lo avrebbero visto se fosse tornato indietro e quella stradina non aveva altri sbocchi... Inoltre qualcuno di quel palazzo sarebbe potuto rientrare in ogni momento e stranirsi di vederlo appostato lì.

Sentì una risata dietro di se. Si voltò e vide, poggiato al muro, Lucius.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
-Accidenti!- Esclamò: -Non sapevo cosa dire, cosa fare!  
L'altro continuava a ridere: -ti ho visto dalla finestra infilarti qui...  
-Non è divertente, Lucius! Lo stavano per capire!  
-Ma no...- minimizzò l'altro.  
-Ti dico di sì, hanno sospettato qualcosa! Tu ridevi come un cretino!  
-Se adesso ti metti ad urlare- gli fece notare il biondo -di sicuro ti farai notare!  
Regulus si morse di nuovo la lingua, chinando il capo: -hai ragione, scusa.  
L'altro non sembrava troppo indispettito però, anzi, sorrise e gli porse un braccio -vieni, ti porto io.  
Il giovane Black gli strinse la mano sotto il gomito e fu risucchiato nella nera pressione della materializzazione per poi ritrovarsi un attimo dopo all'interno di un luminoso ed ampio loft.  
Si guardò intorno. Larghe finestre su tre lati, e tra l'una e l'altra delle librerie cariche di libri ed altri oggetti. La quarta parete era occupata al centro da un ampio portale che doveva condurre fuori, sul pianerottolo, e da un'altra porta più piccola un po' più in là, e per il resto vuota, tranne per un appendiabiti.  
Un divano ed alcune poltrone intorno ad un tavolo basso in vetro creavano un salotto nella metà lontana dell'ampio spazio. Più vicini invece c'erano un piccolo tavolo con intorno quattro sgabelli e sul lato opposto, addossato al muro, si scorgeva un letto parzialmente coperto da un tendaggio. Il resto dello spazio, quello in cui si erano materializzati loro, davanti alla porta d'ingresso, era lasciato libero, il pavimento coperto da un tappeto riccamente decorato.  
-Wow!- Esclamò il ragazzo.  
-I miei genitori mi hanno preso questo appartamento quando ho finito Hogwarts. E' abbastanza grande per invitare degli amici, ma non troppo, visto che dopotutto vivo da solo.  
Regulus annuì. Sì, era bello, moderno, figo!  
Si voltò sorridendo verso Lucius, di cui ancora teneva stretto il braccio.  
Lucius lo attirò a se e lo baciò.

Era ancora strano, essere baciato in quel modo, ma strano in modo bello... Piegò indietro il capo per lasciargli più accesso, e le loro lingue si vennero incontro.  
Fremette.  
Alzò le braccia per porre le mani sulle spalle del biondo e si ritrovò la rosa ancora tra le dita.  
-Oh- disse, sulle labbra dell'altro -io ti avevo preso questa allora.  
-Giusto, l'oggetto del delitto- ridacchiò Lucius e la prese, portandosela poi vicino al volto con un gesto elegante -è davvero molto bella. Grazie.  
Prese la bacchetta da una qualche tasca per far apparire un vaso di cristallo che poi andò a porre al centro del tavolo da pranzo.  
-Ecco qui- si voltò a sorridergli di nuovo, poi disse: -allora, io ho vari menù da asporto, cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare?  
Regulus si avvicinò, andando a poggiarsi su uno degli sgabelli, mentre Lucius gli porgeva dei fogliettini con i nomi di vari ristoranti magici.  
-Quello che vuoi tu...  
-Ti piace la cucina cinese?  
-Non l'ho mai mangiata...  
-Be', se ti va proviamo.  
Regulus si strinse nelle spalle: -Ok...  
-Se ti va.  
-Sì, sì, per me va bene tutto!  
-Poi se non ti piace possiamo ordinare qualcos'altro.  
-D'accordo.  
Lucius gli consigliò un paio di piatti da provare e li selezionarono poggiando la bacchetta sopra il foglio del menù.  
Regulus guardò il biondo, che sedeva un po' per storto sul proprio sgabello con l'aria di essere perfettamente a proprio agio.  
Gli venne da ripensare a quello che era successo prima.  
-Ma... le persone sanno di te? Sì, insomma, che sei...- chiese.  
Lucius sollevò il volto dal menù, al quale aveva appena aggiunto le proprie stesse scelte a quelle di Regulus, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
-Che sono gay?  
Regulus annuì.  
-Richard e Antonin lo sanno, e un altro paio di persone.  
-E per loro non ci sono problemi?- Chiese ancora Regulus.  
-Lo ho detto a loro perché mi fidavo- Rispose Lucius.  
Il moro annuì in silenzio.  
-Ti preoccupa?- Gli chiese il più grande.  
-E' che... non voglio che lo sappia la mia famiglia, insomma...  
-No, neanche io- commentò Lucius.  
-Già mio fratello ha deluso i miei genitori, non voglio farlo anche io.  
Fu il turno di Malfoy di annuire: -Non c'è bisogno di dirgli nulla- disse, e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia, attirandolo poi verso di se e unendo le loro bocche in un bacio lieve.  
Prima che potesse diventare qualcosa di più intenso il foglio del menù mandò uno scampanellio e un attimo dopo i piatti che avevano ordinato presero forma uscendo dalla carta.

-o-o- 

La signora Black non riusciva a dormire. Tutto le stava scappando di mano. Il suo primogenito non lo vedeva da due anni ormai, se non sulla pagina del giornale, in compagnia di quei sudici babbani... Il suo figlio minore sembrava così lontano. Era un bravo ragazzo o così sembrava, eppure... C'era qualcosa che la preoccupava. Gli sembrava che le mentisse, che non le dicesse le cose. Un oscuro presentimento le gravava sul cuore.  
Tutto si allontanava, non aveva più il controllo di niente...  
Tirò un pugno contro una parete per cercare di sfogarsi. Avrebbe voluto gridare contro qualcuno, ma non c'era nessuno.  
Tranne suo marito nell'altra stanza, sempre pacato, sempre perfetto... Non poteva sfogarsi con lui, non dava mai adito. Se solo...  
Ma cos'era quel rumore?  
Tese l'orecchio. C'era uno strano lugubre suono che proveniva da... lo seguì fino al salotto. Deserto.  
Cos'era?  
Fece più attenzione. Sembrava provenire da dietro la tenda.  
Si avvicinò piano e la scostò all'improvviso. Un elfo, quello giovane, era raggomitolato lì. Singhiozzava, il volto affondato nello straccio che aveva indosso, ormai completamente intriso di lacrime.  
Kreacher sollevò il capo sentendo la tenda scostarsi e si trovarono a guardarsi occhi negli occhi.  
Nessuno dei due seppe cosa dire.

-o-o- 

Le mani di Lucius si infilarono sotto il collo della veste di Regulus, accarezzando la sua pelle chiara.  
Poi le labbra seguirono le dita, lasciando una scia bollente sulla sua gola che Regulus gli offriva senza remore, il capo abbandonato indietro sul cuscino, sospirando ad ogni attenzione.  
Dopo aver finito di cenare Lucius gli aveva preso una mano fra le sue e lo aveva invitato, deciso e gentile, verso il letto.  
Aveva unito le loro labbra e ben presto mani e corpi erano stati tirati anch'essi in gioco. Erano ancora vestiti, ma Regulus sentiva la presenza del corpo di Lucius oltre la stoffa vividamente. Le spalle larghe, i muscoli delle sue braccia, e più sotto... Il biondo era sopra di lui e il suo bacino aveva trovato un comodo posto tra le gambe di Regulus, leggermente schiuse.  
Il moro gemette quando sentì le loro erezioni scontrarsi, attraverso la stoffa, e si strinse di più a Lucius, sospirando desideroso. Era così eccitante sentirlo vicino, sentire il suo peso addosso, la forza delle sue braccia circondarlo, il suo membro contro il suo.  
Questo sollevò il capo dal suo collo, gli sorrise e disse: -Posso?- accennando alla sua veste.  
Regulus annuì, rosso in viso, e poi lo aiutò a tirare via la stoffa della tunica. Fu un attimo complicato perché le ginocchia di Lucius ne bloccavano la parte inferiore e loro non volevano risolversi ad allontanarsi, ma dopo un attimo ad armeggiare il giovane Black sentì la stoffa sfilarsi da sopra le sue spalle e poi l'aria sulla pelle e...  
Gli occhi di Lucius sul suo corpo...  
Cercò di disporsi sul copriletto in una posa languida e attraente, sorridendo, anche se si sentiva arrossire sempre di più vedendo lo sguardo dell'altro scorrere sul suo corpo, coperto ora solo dalle mutande.  
Pensava di essere un ragazzo carino, le membra slanciate tonificate dal quidditch, ma cosa ne avrebbe pensato Lucius?  
Non diceva nulla, lo guardava.  
I suoi occhi erano arrivati alle sue gambe, e risalirono di nuovo sulla pancia piatta, i muscoli addominali appena accennati, sul petto ancora quasi completamente glabro, fino a tornare ad incontrarsi con quelli grigi di Regulus.  
Silenzio.  
Il più giovane sorrise ancora.  
-Ti piaccio?- Non resistette più dal chiedere.  
Il più grande per tutta risposta rise sonoramente: -Ma certo! Molto...- Esclamò poi.  
Si chinò sulle sue labbra in un altro bacio. Regulus chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel contatto che diventava sempre più familiare. Durò solo un attimo però.  
Riaprì gli occhi, Lucius si era sollevato e si stava sfilando a propria volta la veste.  
Il moro osservò bramoso ogni centimetro di pelle rivelata, candida come neve, tesa su muscoli poderosi, gonfi.  
Malfoy si chinò, si slacciò le scarpe e sfilò i calzini, facendo poi lo stesso con quelli di Regulus, poi, molto rapidamente, tornò a rialzarsi e ad avvicinarsi.  
Il giovane Black sentì una stretta all'uccello mentre Lucius, quasi completamente nudo, si chinava di nuovo su di lui e...  
Gli si stese di fianco, posandogli un braccio di traverso sul petto, l'altro puntato di gomito sul materasso a sostenergli il capo.  
Regulus lo guardò, confuso, chiedendosi perché non lo avesse baciato ancora e non gli fosse salito sopra come prima. Voleva sentirlo di nuovo sopra di sé in quel modo, ora che la stoffa tra loro non c'era più sarebbe stato ancora meglio, ne era sicuro.  
Lucius gli sorrise e poi disse: -Dimmi tu cosa vuoi fare.  
Regulus sbatté le palpebre, arrossendo: -Io...- iniziò a dire, poi si fermò.  
Lucius gli continuava a sorridere, incoraggiante: -Quello che ti pare, a me va bene tutto e non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a fare cose che non ti senti. Anche se vuoi che ci baciamo e accarezziamo come l'altra volta e basta, va bene.  
-Grazie- tentennò Regulus. Chiuse gli occhi.  
Cosa voleva?  
La sua mente gli presentò un'immagine molto chiara.  
-Però a me va bene fare di più... voglio farlo...- disse, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
Sentì la mano di Lucius accarezzargli un capezzolo. Sospirò.  
-Cosa?  
Si morse un labbro: -Sesso.  
-Come?  
Regulus si decise ad aprire le palpebre. Lucius lo guardava un po' per storto, i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di malizia. Lo fissò a propria volta, perplesso: cosa voleva dire "come"? Non era ovvio? Per un attimo fu attraversato dal dubbio che Lucius volesse che fosse Regulus a... Si rabbuiò: sarebbe stato... strano... si era sempre immaginato da un lato solo...  
Il biondo continava a guardarlo, in attesa.  
Regulus ricordò il modo naturale in cui i loro corpi si erano disposti poco prima... No, non era possibile avere dei dubbi: Lucius voleva solo che fosse esplicito, ma di certo voleva anche lui che...  
Si morse un labbro, guardando l'altro negli occhi.  
Sospirò.  
-Te dentro di me.  
Lucius lo guardò in un modo che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca tanto era intenso, sentì la propria erezione pulsare per il desiderio che vi vide riflesso.  
-Lo hai mai fatto con quel ragazzo a scuola che mi dicevi?  
-No.  
-Neanche solo le dita?  
-No, con lui niente... Però... ho fatto qualche esperimento da solo in effetti- ammise dopo un attimo.  
Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio: -Esperimento?  
-Sì, sai tipo... con una carota e... delle altre cose...  
-Ah, porcellino!- Lo prese in giro il ragazzo più grande in tono bonario e si chinò a baciarlo.


	10. La prima volta, all'incirca

_28 Giugno 1977_

Regulus si chiuse la porta della propria stanza alle spalle e sospirò. Era mezzanotte e un minuto, era rientrato da poco a casa e aveva glissato le domande della madre con la scusa di essere stanco per rifugiarsi lì. Non aveva proprio voglia di avere a che fare con lei, non in quel momento. Era tornato a casa entro mezzanotte dopotutto, non poteva lamentarsi.  
Anche se aveva fatto giusto in tempo...  
Sorrise tra se, ricordando che solo pochi minuti prima era accoccolato contro il fianco di Lucius, il capo sulla sua spalla, le sue dita che gli accarezzavano i corti capelli sulla nuca e le proprie che tracciavano linee invisibili sul suo petto. Il suo largo, muscoloso petto...  
Sospirò al pensiero.  
Poi la sua voce, ancora languida dal sesso, si era costretta ad un moto di responsabilità nel chiedere: -Che ore sono?  
-Mezzanotte- aveva risposto Lucius dopo qualche secondo.  
Regulus aveva sollevato la testa di scatto mettendosi a sedere: -Come mezzanotte? Ma proprio precisamente?  
Lucius aveva controllato meglio: -Be', meno cinque.  
-Merlino, devo sbrigarmi! Devo assolutamente stare a casa prima che scocchi l'ora!  
Si era vestito frettolosamente mentre Lucius gli andava ad accendere il camino e a prendere la metropolvere. Si erano salutati con un ultimo veloce bacio e poi Regulus era sparito tra le fiamme alle 11,59.  
Dopo qualche domanda della madre e qualche finto sbadiglio da parte sua era fuggito in camera.  
In realtà non aveva sonno per nulla: il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata.  
Era stato...  
Lucius era...

Quasi si sentì diventare duro di nuovo al pensiero del corpo del biondo.  
Le sue braccia forti gli avevano afferrato le natiche, sollevandolo e sfilandogli le mutande e prima ancora che Regulus potesse provare imbarazzo per la nudità gli aveva infilato due cuscini sotto la parte bassa della schiena, così che gli tenessero sollevato il bacino, e gli aveva premuto le cosce ad aprirle.  
Era stato tutto molto rapido, pochi secondi, e si era ritrovato così: esposto. Si era sentito le guance arrossire e il cuore balzargli in gola mentre una sensazione di vergogna e un pungente senso di vulnerabilità si mischiava in lui con una certa consapevolezza della propria desiderabilità.  
-Lucius...- Aveva mormorato, senza sapere esattamente come continuare.  
Fortunatamente non ce ne era stato bisogno perché il giovane Malfoy si era sporto sopra di lui, gli aveva accarezzato il volto con dolcezza e gli aveva sorriso rassicurante e un attimo dopo lo aveva baciato sulle labbra.  
Regulus sentì un brivido lungo la schiena al ricordo di come quel gesto lo avesse fatto sciogliere come burro fuso.  
Lucius gli aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio di rimanere in quel modo e si era sollevato nuovamente. Il moro aveva sentito le guance scottare sempre di più a mantenere le gambe aperte senza più Lucius fra di esse, mentre veniva guardato dal ragazzo più grande in piedi, distante ma così presente con gli occhi che gli sembrava di sentirli sulla pelle. Aveva tentennato un attimo, mentre l'istinto gli chiedeva di cedere alla pudicizia, ma aveva obbedito.  
Lucius continuava a sorridergli, diventato decisamente malizioso, e Regulus era abbastanza certo di aver fatto uscire uno strano gemito singhiozzante a quel punto, solo per il modo in cui lo guardava. E poi il biondo si era tirato giù le mutande e il suo pene eretto era saltato fuori, ergendosi e tendendosi verso di lui e per un attimo aveva pensato che stava per risalirgli addosso e che gli sarebbe entrato dentro subito, tutto, rapidamente, e un brivido di timore lo aveva attraversato insieme alla consapevolezza che glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.  
Invece Lucius si era spostato di lato al letto, aveva raggiunto un comodino e preso una boccetta dal primo cassetto, poi era salito sopra il materasso dal lato dei cuscini. Si era avvicinato a Regulus, piantandogli le ginocchia ai lati della testa e il ragazzo aveva sentito l'eccitazione pulsare nell'osservarlo da quella prospettiva, con le palle in primo piano e il suo cazzo poco dietro, duro e grosso.  
-Oh, Merlino!- Aveva sospirato, e un secondo dopo stava allungando le mani a toccarlo. Gli aveva preso i testicoli in mano, sentendone il peso con soddisfazione, accarezzandone la peluria bionda. Si era poi spostato lungo il fusto, caldo, liscio. Era di un colore chiaro un po' più rosato del resto della sua pelle e... Bello. Bello e grande. Non enorme quanto quello di Pucey, ma comunque decisamente notevole. Gli era piaciuto toccarlo il giorno prima, ma adesso che poteva vederlo tra le sue dita, e così vicino... Mentre ripensava a quello spettacolo, appoggiato al muro della sua camera vuota, una mano scese tra le sue gambe, accarezzando il turgore ormai decisamente risvegliato.  
Era così bello e sapeva che presto lo avrebbe avuto dentro e questo lo aveva fatto smaniare.  
E glielo aveva anche detto: -mi piace un sacco- così aveva detto.  
Lucius aveva ridacchiato appena, roco d'eccitazione: -mi fa piacere.  
Adesso il nostro si spogliò in fretta e si infilò a letto, continuando a rivivere i momenti appena vissuti e masturbandosi lentamente.  
Lucius si era piegato in avanti, a quattro zampe sopra di lui, e il suo uccello era ancora più vicino adesso, arrivando a sfiorargli le labbra con la punta.  
Regulus aveva appena fatto in tempo a gioire della possibilità di aprire la bocca e assaggiarne il sapore allungando la lingua, che aveva sentito le dita di Lucius accarezzarlo in mezzo alle natiche dischiuse. Aveva gridato per quel contatto improvviso in una zona tanto sensibile, e l'altro aveva mugugnato in risposta qualcosa che era suonato vagamente come "oh sì", e aveva ripetuto il gesto.  
Lo aveva fatto sospirare a lungo solo con quel breve contatto, e solo dopo varie carezze il giovane Black era riuscito a racimolare la lucidità necessaria per riprendere il suo proposito di stringere e accarezzare il fusto dell'erezione che pendeva sul suo volto mentre ne succhiava la punta.  
Malfoy era sembrato apprezzare, sospirava mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo e poi le sue dita si erano fatte più decise e dirette e una prima falange si era premuta sulla sua apertura.  
Era entrata senza difficoltà, probabilmente unta con la lozione contenuta nella boccetta, ed era stata risucchiata dal calore umido di Regulus. Il biondo aveva infilato il dito fino in fondo, piegandolo poi ad esplorare i suoi anfratti, e intanto gli aveva deposto un bacio sull'interno coscia che lo aveva riempito di brividi.  
Il gioco era continuato, le dita erano diventate due e poi addirittura tre, Regulus si era ritrovato a gemere intorno alla cappella di Lucius più volte mentre veniva frugato.  
-Lucius- aveva supplicato, pieno di bisogno.  
-Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?- Gli aveva chiesto quello di rimando.  
-Stai scherzando? Sto per esplodere dalla voglia di averti dentro! Voglio dire, sì starei anche molto volentieri a succhiarti per ore, ma...  
-Oh Merlino!- aveva sospirato Lucius, eccitato, e si era voltato fino a trovarsi nel suo stesso verso. -Certo che sei davvero un verginello sfrontato!  
-E' che- Regulus si morse il labbro inferiore -ho aspettato tanto questo momento e tu sei... sembri... davvero la persona giusta con cui farlo...  
-Non mi stavo lamentando, sia chiaro... tutt'altro. Mi piaci molto.  
-So che è un passo importante, non sarei così tranquillo con chiunque, ma è che anche tu mi piaci molto. Anche se ci conosciamo da poco sento che di te mi posso fidare.  
Lucius per tutta risposta lo aveva coinvolto in un bacio mozzafiato.  
Ed era steso sopra di lui, proprio come lo aveva voluto, il suo corpo possente che lo sovrastava, le sue braccia muscolose che lo stringevano, le sue mani forti che lo afferravano. Si era sentito imprigionato dal suo dolce peso. Poi si era risollevato giusto quel tanto necessario, le sue dita erano scese nuovamente in basso. Lucius si era unto il membro con la stessa pozione che aveva usato su di lui e poi si era strusciato sulla sua apertura.  
Gli era entrato dentro.

Regulus, steso sul proprio letto, gemette mentre si masturbava e ripensava a quel momento.  
Il biondo di era tenuto con le mani, puntandosi perfettamente contro la sua apertura, e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Uno sguardo intenso, serio e dolce e poi con una spinta in avanti del bacino lo aveva penetrato.  
Era sicuro di aver singhiozzato sonoramente a quel punto tanto lo aveva travolto la sensazione. Il cazzo di un uomo dentro di lui. Un uomo vero, forte e bello e non uno qualunque, no: del suo ragazzo.  
La testa gli era girata e gli girò anche a ripensarci. Era quello che aveva sempre voluto! Era successo davvero ed era stato perfetto! Assolutamente perfetto.  
Lucius lo aveva guardato boccheggiare un po', poi si erano sorrisi. I suoi occhi azzurrissimi sembravano un oceano in cui annegare e Regulus si era sentito proprio così: annegato. Da lui, dalle sensazioni. Il volto di Lucius sopra il suo ed era così romantico il modo in cui lo baciò. Il suo corpo sopra il suo ed era così forte e grande che se pur mai lo avesse voluto, ma non lo voleva assolutamente, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a spingerlo via e questo pensiero gli aveva mandato un brivido potente lungo la schiena. E poi c'era il suo pene, dentro di lui, che lo allargava e riempiva. Era una sensazione diversa da quella che aveva provato con Kreacher: il pene dell'elfo lo stimolava dentro in maniera piacevole, come se fosse fatto apposta per cercare i punti sensibili all'interno del suo corpo senza stirare troppo la sua apertura, almeno una volta entrato, quello di Lucius invece aveva una forma quasi opposta, con la punta sottile che gli aveva permesso di introdursi facilmente, e l'asta larga, che lo faceva sentire soprattutto molto aperto. Aperto come non mai.  
E poi Lucius si era tirato indietro, sempre guardandolo negli occhi, e si era spinto di nuovo avanti. E poi ancora. E ancora.  
Regulus si era sentito trasportato completamente da tutte le sensazioni. Preso. Proprio come aveva sempre desiderato. Si era aggrappato con le mani alla larga schiena di Lucius, tentando di trovare un appiglio per non perdersi, anche se in realtà era proprio di perdersi che più aveva voglia. Ma non subito, non tutto insieme.  
Aveva mormorato il suo nome: -Lucius- aveva detto -Lucius ti voglio.  
-Oh, anche io ti voglio Regulus, lo senti quanto ti voglio?- Gli aveva risposto l'altro, spingendosi più profondamente ancora all'interno del suo corpo.  
-Allora prendimi. Voglio essere tuo.  
Il biondo lo aveva guardato con occhi di fuoco, si era sollevato con il busto giusto quel poco necessario e gli aveva afferrato le gambe saldamente. Tenendolo in quel modo era uscito completamente da lui, solo per spingersi di nuovo dentro un secondo dopo. E poi lo aveva fatto di nuovo. E un'altra volta.  
Un grido inarticolato era uscito dalla gola di Regulus. Si era presto accorto di non essere più in grado di fare molto di più: non di parlare non di agire qualcosa di significativo. Poté solo abbandonare il capo indietro e gridare mentre Lucius si spingeva nel suo corpo in quel modo, lo teneva e lo usava e sfogava in lui tutta la propria voglia.  
Regulus aveva perso completamente il senso del tempo, avrebbero potuto essere cinque minuti o mezz'ora che andavano avanti in quel modo, quando aveva sentito una mano spostarsi dalla sua coscia al suo membro, pompandolo al ritmo delle spinte del bacino del biondo.  
-Così non... resisterò- Aveva cercato di dire tra gli ansiti sempre più rapidi.  
-Non devi resistere- Aveva risposto il giovane Malfoy -soltanto: guardami.  
Regulus aveva da tempo il capo riverso sui cuscini, gli occhi chiusi, ma a quelle parole sollevò le palpebre cercando nuovamente il volto dell'altro. Lo trovò rosso, appassionato, con un'espressione di soddisfatto piacere e orgoglioso compiacimento. Improvvisamente aveva pensato a come doveva essere stato per Lucius vederlo gemere di piacere in quel modo, sotto di lui, e si sentì imbarazzato come mai avrebbe immaginato...  
E adesso Lucius voleva che lo guardasse mentre veniva...  
Sentiva i suoi occhi inchiodati nei propri, e improvvisamente ogni più piccolo sospiro era diventato un atto di resa al suo assalto o forse un dono, un omaggio alla sua piacenza. Gli sembrò che Lucius li bevesse, uno ad uno, e Regulus si sentiva completamente annegato nella vergogna più erotica che avesse mai potuto immaginare. E contemporaneamente sentendosi fiero e attraente come non mai, prese a propria volta e compiacersi del piacere che suscitava in Lucius.  
Così, eccitandosi a vicenda, raggiunsero entrambi l'orgasmo in poco tempo. Regulus per primo aveva sentito montare il piacere e gemette forte, fissando Lucius negli occhi. Più forte ancora per vederlo impazzire d'eccitazione, gemette il suo nome: -Lucius!- Gridò -Lucius! Lucius!  
E un attimo dopo infatti anche quello si stava sciogliendo in lui con un'ultima spinta decisa, le mani strette nella sua carne.  
A ripensarci il moro venne di nuovo, nella propria mano.  
Veder godere Lucius, sentirlo svuotarsi dentro di lui, avevano prolungato ancora il piacere di Regulus che infine si era accasciato nuovamente con il capo riverso sul letto, il respiro spezzato, la mente stravolta dal piacere.  
Il biondo si era steso al suo fianco. Un lieve torpore li aveva avvolti, abbracciati, nello stesso modo in cui un pesante sonno avvolse Regulus a quel punto, steso sul proprio letto, incurante di essere sporco.


	11. Sentire il profumo dell'estate

_29 Giugno 1977_

Regulus stava volando. Si guardava intorno, cercando il boccino, e intanto piroettava un po' in aria, una giravolta, una picchiata, così, giusto per allenamento. Le sue gambe erano serrate intorno al manico di scopa, le sue mani lo stringevano e lui vi si teneva avvinghiato, vicino, i muscoli tesi.   
Kreacher lo guardava... Non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo: era talmente bello mentre volava! Lo aveva sempre pensato, il Padroncino era così elegante, si muoveva con una sinuosità potente, fendendo il vento, e sembrava fatto per destreggiarsi in quel modo.   
Si tuffò in picchiata, ma questa volta non per gioco: doveva aver visto il boccino, perché un attimo dopo stava allungando il braccio e...  
Lo aveva preso. Era il decimo che acciuffava quel giorno e lo tenne stretto tra le dita, rallentando gradualmente, fino a fermarsi proprio davanti all'elfo, sospeso ad un metro da terra. Sorrideva: -dieci in due ore, non male!- Disse.  
-Il Padrone ha fatto un ottimo lavoro- rispose l'elfo, sentendo la propria voce leggermente rauca.  
Le gambe dell'Umano erano in primo piano, scoperte fin quasi all'inguine, ne vedeva ogni muscolo teso scolpito sotto la pelle bianca e liscia come seta, ed era così vicino, proprio all'altezza dei suoi occhi... avrebbe potuto sollevare un braccio e la sua mano sarebbe finita sotto l'orlo morbido e lento del pantaloncino, in quella curva incantevole con cui la coscia si fa natica. Avrebbe potuto farlo e lo avrebbe fatto, solo qualche giorno prima, perché a Regulus piacevano quelle sue piccole intraprendenze, quelle perdite di contegno e controllo che erano come dei complimenti per lui.  
Ora invece era tutto finito. Non gli era stato detto ma lo sapeva, lo sapeva da quando il padroncino era tornato qualche sera prima raccontandogli di essere stato baciato, lo sapeva per come era arrossito due pomeriggi prima, nel confidargli delle sue aspettative per la serata a casa di Lucius.   
Era contento, il Padroncino, e la cosa peggiore per Kreacher era non riuscire ad essere semplicemente contento per lui. Era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare! E in parte, certamente, lo faceva... Però il pensiero che quello che era successo tra loro negli ultimi due anni non si sarebbe più ripetuto sporcava tutto di una egoistica sofferenza. Del tutto inappropriata!  
E pericolosa. Pensò, visto quello che era successo durante la notte con la Padrona. Era stato a tanto così dal tradire il segreto del padroncino, se la padrona avesse fatto la domanda giusta...  
-E' per mio figlio che piangi? Dimmi la verità.  
-Sì, Padrona  
-Perché? Sai qualcosa che non so? E' in pericolo?  
-Non è in pericolo.  
-Sai dove è?  
-A casa di un giovane.  
-Purosangue? Una brava persona  
-Sì- aveva sospirato l'elfo tirando su con il naso.  
-E allora qual è il problema, dimmi perché piangevi.  
-Kreacher è triste. Lui... sta crescendo, si farà una vita sua e lascerà la Vostra casa...- Aveva detto, non era proprio una bugia, era solo... parte della realtà.  
La Padrona per fortuna non aveva indagato oltre, ma era sembrata rabbuiarsi. Kreacher si era punito per aver messo quel triste pensiero in mente alla Padrona.  
La mattina precedente si era svegliato con ben in mente il nuovo proposito: non essere più egoista. Non aveva alcuna importanza se non avrebbe più ricevuto l'ordine di... No, nessuna importanza, doveva pensare soltanto alla gioia di Regulus. E alla sua privacy. E a non impensierire la padrona. E lo avrebbe fatto, accidenti!  
Però com'era difficile mentre strofinava tutto il corpo nudo del Padroncino con una spugna schiumosa. Come poter evitare di sentire il proprio membro inturgidirsi e pulsare dolorosamente. Come poter evitare di dispiacersi perché non potesse... renderlo utile?  
L'acqua scrosciava sul corpo dell'Umano, sciacquando il sapone, carezzandolo di gocce maliziose, rendendo lucide le sue membra perfettamente scolpite.  
Quando si piegò in avanti sulla panca su cui erano posati gli asciugamani, una gamba da un lato, una dall'altro della seduta, le natiche nude e sollevate... Kreacher sapeva di non dovere, eppure si spostò un poco più in là, dietro il Padrone, dove poteva godere della sua vista più segreta. Avrebbe voluto chiedersi cosa diamine stesse facendo, ma la vista oscena della sua apertura esposta in quel modo, dei muscoli tesi delle sue cosce sotto la pelle liscia come seta, lo distrassero troppo. Il suo sangue era completamente assorbito in basso e non riusciva decisamente a ragionare, sentiva la testa girare. Negli ultimi anni gli era capitato molte volte di vedere il più giovane dei Black in quel modo, ma non si era ancora abituato alla magnificenza dello spettacolo. In quelle occasioni il desiderio lo aveva arpionato come un gancio nello stomaco e il bisogno di afferrare Regulus, di premersi su di lui, aveva spesso avuto la meglio prima ancora che gli venisse ordinato. Ma perché sapeva che al Padrone fosse gradito! La consapevolezza che adesso non poteva far altro che guardarlo e basta...  
-Avanti dai! Cosa aspetti?- Disse l'Umano.  
Il servitore si riscosse con un sobbalzo dalla sua lasciva, inappropriata contemplazione: -Ehm... cosa Padrone?  
-Vieni qui. Infilamelo.  
L'elfo rimase immobile, la testa che girava. Non riusciva a connettersi.  
-Kreacher non capisce, Padron Regulus, è...  
-Cosa non capisci?- Si era in parte alzato, ruotando indietro la testa per guardare la piccola creatura che era in piedi, mezzo metro dietro il suo tallone sinistro, lo straccio bianco che lo avvolgeva inconfondibilmente teso sul davanti.  
-Ma cos'hai oggi? E' tutto il giorno che sei strano!  
-Kreacher non...  
-Sei duro no! Che problema c'è?  
-Il Padroncino Regulus non si è trovato bene con il signor Malfoy?  
Per tutta risposta l'Umano sospirò, gli occhi sognanti: -Benissimo!- E una mano era scesa fra le sue gambe con un movimento lascivo e il ragazzo si era dedicato qualche carezza che gli aveva fatto mordere il labbro. La nuova frase era uscita in un gemito: -Lui è stato così dolce, ed è forte e bello e...- Poi si voltò di nuovo verso l'elfo e aggiunse, un po' più brusco: -Allora? Vieni qui a scoparmi!  
Kreacher si arrampicò sopra la panca, come da ordine, ma non poté evitare di domandare ancora: -Ma allora, perché chiede a me di...  
-Lucius mica è qui no?- Rispose il mago, mentre tornava con la testa in avanti e si appoggiava comodamente con la fronte sugli avambracci, la schiena inarcata a porgere il sedere verso l'elfo. -E poi che c'entra, solo perché sono fidanzato mica non posso più masturbarmi!  
L'elfo sentì una gioia improvvisa invaderlo a quelle parole, un sorriso incontrollabile gli tese le labbra e il cuore gli batteva nel petto velocissimo.  
Lui poteva... Avrebbe potuto ancora...  
La schiena del padrone era inarcata, a sollevare il sedere sulla panca quel tanto perché fosse rivolto verso l'elfo, mentre il petto e la guancia erano poggiati sul legno, le gambe magre ma muscolose che si divaricavano intorno alla seduta: la bellezza dell'Umano era incredibile e sublime, e il domestico... cosa mai lo aveva reso meritevole di poter gioire di un tale miracolo, di nuovo?  
-Merlino Kreacher, sbattimelo dentro! Ora!  
-Sì, scusi Padrone, subito Padrone.  
Schioccando le dita fece comparire uno strato d'olio su tutta la propria asta, quindi si apprestò all'apertura che gli veniva porta.  
Una lieve resistenza iniziale, e poi sentire i muscoli di Regulus cedere, il suo corpo aprirsi per farlo entrare e un gemito di soddisfazione accoglierlo...  
Spinse fino a riempirlo completamente, sentendo i muscoli del suo corpo avvolgerlo, risucchiarlo, stringerlo. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, spingendosi e premendo dove sapeva che più piaceva all'Umano e venendo ricompensato da appassionati: -Oh sì, Merlino sì, ancora!

_... più tardi_

-Vuoi uscire di nuovo?  
-Qual è il problema?  
-Qual è il problema? Qual è il problema chiedi?! Cosa ti credi, guarda che è questa casa tua! Non puoi passare il tuo tempo per strada!  
-Non sono per strada, mamma, sono a casa di amici. E poi ieri non sono uscito.  
-Ah be' allora! Ieri il signorino è rimasto a casa con i suoi genitori, che ingiustizia.  
-Non ho detto questo, Madre, io sto bene con te e papà. Ma questo mio amico mi ha invitato ed è un'occasione per...  
-Quello dell'altro ieri sera?  
-No, a casa di un altro, sempre lo stesso gruppo.  
-Ma chi è questa gente?   
-Te lo ho detto milioni di volte, madre, sono Amadeus, suo fratello e due suoi amici, purosangue, che lavorano a...  
-Fammeli conoscere.  
-Ok...   
-Me li fai conoscere?  
-Sì, va bene! Se vuoi posso invitarli a cena qui... la settimana prossima?  
-Sarebbe perfetto martedì.  
-Va bene. Allora posso andare? Mi devo preparare.  
-Ovviamente devi comunque rientrare per mezzanotte.  
-Certo, stai tranquilla madre.  
-E non dirmi di stare tranquilla! Ma cosa ne sai tu dei pensieri di una madre eh! Delle ansie che mi date! E poi mi dici di stare tranquilla!  
-Io ho detto solo...  
-Dai, dai, sparisci, vatti a cambiare!

Kreacher faticava ancora a crederci. Solo la notte prima aveva pensato che fosse tutto finito. Durante gli ultimi due giorni invece aveva...  
Niente, in due anni non era riuscito a trovare neanche una parola che si sentisse a proprio agio ad usare, a parte "servire" che però rimaneva molto generica. Il Padroncino diceva soprattutto "scopare" e a volte "inculare", "fottere" o "prendere", ma Kreacher le trovava del tutto inappropriate, perché volgari, e le ultime due poi, insopportabili perché erano stranamente parenti di quell'altra parola... quella che iniziava con la p e finiva con sedere e che, a dispetto del gioco di parole che richiamava proprio la meravigliosa parte del corpo di Regulus protagonista della questione, era così fuori luogo che anche solo ad avvicinarsi con il pensiero, all'elfo girava la testa.   
Sapeva che alcune persone chiamavano in quel modo quello che lui faceva al Padroncino; aveva anche sentito il Padron Orion usare quel termine parlando con dei suoi amici una sera a proposito di una fanciulla. Era stato molto tempo prima, quando era solo poco tempo da che Regulus gli aveva dato per la prima volta quell'ordine. L'elfo aveva avuto un fortissimo, immediato mal di stomaco ed era dovuto fuggire a vomitare, lasciandosi sostituire dalla madre, anche se era anziana e solitamente andava a letto presto lasciando a Kreacher tutti i servizi serali.  
Era stato male tutta la notte e non si era mai spiegato esattamente come mai avesse avuto una reazione tanto eccessiva: indignazione forse, si era risposto. Ovviamente, essendosi procurato un malessere a sé stesso e non ad altri, più che indignazione sembrava senso di colpa. Ma darsi una risposta del genere avrebbe significato ricordare quello che glielo aveva procurato, ovvero sia il fatto che il semplice accostare nella propria mente la parola con la p a quello che lui aveva fatto a Regulus glielo stava facendo diventare duro.  
Tuttavia questo ultimo dettaglio era stato completamente rimosso dalla sua mente, e la parola con la p, ma anche l'altra parola con la p e tutte le altre già citate, erano state scartate dalla lista delle possibili soluzioni lasciando solo i puntini di sospensione.  
Quella mattina però era entrata una nuova opzione: il Padroncino aveva detto "masturbarmi". Poteva essere quella la soluzione? A Kreacher certo non dispiaceva pensarsi come un ausilio alla masturbazione, era del tutto abituato ad essere considerato un oggetto dei suoi padroni, e anzi gli sembrava molto dolce che Regulus lo vedesse addirittura come una parte di sé.  
Riflettendoci, era un poco impreciso ma non suonava poi tanto male. Quindi, ricominciamo!  
Kreacher faticava ancora a crederci. Solo quella mattina aveva pensato che fosse tutto finito. Da allora invece aveva masturbato il Padroncino ben due volte, una dopo l'allenamento di Quidditch e un'altra dopo pranzo.   
Adesso il giovane Black era nuovamente nudo davanti a lui e l'elfo lo guardava con gioia mentre lo aiutava a vestirsi.   
Doveva uscire di nuovo, con i suoi amici. Tra quegli amici ci sarebbe stato anche Lucius Malfoy, Kreacher lo sapeva, ma non se ne crucciava più. Il Padroncino era innamorato, forse sarebbe stato felice con lui, forse sarebbero seguiti altri uomini nella sua vita, ma si sarebbe sempre continuato a masturbare. Con lui.

_... ancora più tardi_

Yaxley viveva in una villa nello Yorkshire, lasciatagli dai genitori morti entrambi due anni prima in un misterioso incidente. Il giovane era figlio unico e ancora non si era sposato, e la casa sembrava un po' grande per lui solo, ma era comunque tenuta abbastanza bene. Le aiuole ordinate, la facciata pulita, il piccolo salotto in cui li accolse ben riscaldato, nonostante in campagna la sera facesse piuttosto fresco anche d'estate.  
Regulus era riuscito a conquistarsi una delle poltrone vicine al caminetto e aveva subito tolto il mantello. Quel giorno non aveva indossato una tunica ma un completo di pantaloni e panciotto color prugna, sopra una camicia ciliegia e dello stesso colore una cravatta a fiocco, che ricadeva in generose volute fino a meta del petto. Gli piaceva il modo in cui il completo si sagomava sulle forme del suo corpo, tanto quanto il colore che esaltava la lucentezza della sua carnagione e aveva l'impressione che nell'insieme gli desse un aspetto lussurioso e un po' dannato molto convincente. Ci teneva che Lucius potesse vederlo per bene anche se non erano soli.  
In effetti ebbe subito gli occhi del biondo addosso. Sorrise, compiaciuto, senza tuttavia ricambiare lo sguardo. Anzi, finse di non accorgersene neanche, sorseggiando il bicchiere di vino che gli era stato offerto.  
Regulus si sentiva così felice. Seduto lì in un salotto con vari amici a stuzzicare dei tramezzini, bere vino, chiacchierare fino a tardi... Non era mai stato in un salotto senza adulti intorno, non era mai stato invitato come ospite intitolato e non come il figlio dei suoi genitori, ed era assurdamente piacevole poter essere lì a parlare tra amici, lo scoppiettio del camino, il calore leggermente stordente dell'alcol, la notte sempre più scura oltre le finestre...  
Stavano parlando del matrimonio di Parkinson, un giovane che conoscevano, era stato nella squadra di Quidditch, era al sesto anno quando Regulus vi era entrato, al terzo. Un ragazzo carino, non particolarmente notevole, bravino come cacciatore.  
Si era sposato un paio di giorni prima, e a quanto pareva alla sua festa di nozze Richard aveva conosciuto una ragazza.  
-I suoi lineamenti sembrano disegnati, il viso un ovale perfetto, gli occhi scuri, intensi. Appena l'ho vista, con quel suo vestito color smeraldo che...  
-Fermatelo- disse Yaxley, ridendo -altrimenti ci scrive un altro romanzo così sul momento.  
-Piuttosto- Fece Lucius -Lei che dice? Ci sta?  
Richard sorrise con aria sognante -Sì.  
-Le hai messo le mani addosso?- Fece Antonin.  
-Sui fianchi, mentre ci baciavamo.  
-Tutto qui?- rise Lucius -Perdi colpi amico mio! Dovevi osare di più.  
-Ci eravamo appena conosciuti! E' lei è una ragazza a modo non...  
-Una mano sotto la vita potevi farla scendere- Ribatté Lucius.  
Yaxley gli diede manforte: -Male che va ti dava uno schiaffo! Intanto però...  
Regulus guardò il biondo negli occhi: -Perché tu lo fai? Tasti il sedere al primo appuntamento? Io dico che non è vero.  
Tutti risero.  
-Cambiando argomento- Fece Antonin -Avete sentito di Isabelle Dippet?-  
-Cosa?- chiese il padrone di casa, senza interrompere il moto della bacchetta con cui dirigeva la bottiglia a servire da bere agli ospiti.  
-E' stata arrestata.  
-Non la conosco- ammise Regulus -chi è?  
-Lavorava per l'ufficio relazioni con i babbani- Spiegò Antonin -Pare che fossero intervenuti su un babbano che si era fatto prendere da un attacco isterico nel vedere due coglioni di ragazzini volare. Allora lei è stata costretta a schiantarlo, solo che il tipo cadendo all'improvviso pare abbia sbattuto la testa molto male.  
-Ma è assurdo!- Commentò Amadeus -una fa il proprio lavoro, non può mica essere colpevolizzata per un incidente!  
-Oggi sono tutti paladini dei babbani!- Commentò Yaxley, in tono sprezzante.  
-Per i politici- disse Lucius -Ogni scusa è buona per far vedere che li rispettano anche a discapito dei maghi. Anche quando non ci sarebbe davvero motivo.  
-Come in quel caso dell'aggressione di quei babbani giovedì- disse Regulus -pare che sia morto il primo ministro tanto lo spiego di auror, ma per quel mago trovato morto vicino Diagon Alley la settimana scorsa? Già nessuno ci pensa più, avete notato?  
I quattro ragazzi più grandi si guardarono tra loro.  
-Già- commentò dopo un attimo Richard -è per questo che bisogna essere accorti in certe cose, non è vero Antonin?  
-Evidentemente, se con tutto quel dispiego di forze, non hanno ancora trovato i colpevoli, questi sono stati accorti.  
-Speriamo- annuì Richard, con un mezzo sorriso.  
Amadeus spalancò gli occhi, fissandoli: -Siete stati voi?  
-Non si può sapere, non sono stati trovati i colpevoli!- rispose Richard, ridacchiando, e un attimo dopo tutti si unirono alla sua allegria.  
La serata andò avanti, tra racconti, scherzi e qualche disquisizione più impegnata ma sempre più annebbiata dall'alcol.  
-Devo andare un attimo...- Frafugliò Regulus alzandosi in piedi.  
-La seconda porta sul corridoio lì- Gli indicò Yaxley.  
Sentendosi leggermente instabile sulle gambe, Regulus si avviò verso il bagno.  
Fece quello che doveva fare, e con l'occasione si sciacquò il viso, riacquistando una maggiore lucidità.  
Si guardò nello specchio, che gli fece notare che il fiocco al collo si fosse un poco storto, lo risistemò ridendo fra sé e sé, quindi uscì.  
Sulla sinistra c'era la strada per tornare nel salotto dove erano radunati tutti, sulla destra invece il corridoio finiva in una piccola hall, con una porta finestra che dava sul giardino, e lì, poggiato, ad uno stipite, c'era Lucius.  
-Vieni a prende un po' d'aria con me- lo fermò il biondo.  
Regulus sorrise e senza farselo ripetere due volte gli si avvicinò.  
L'aria della notte era frizzante sulla pelle, e si sentiva l'odore dei fiori provenire dal giardino.  
-E' proprio una bella serata vero?  
Lucius sorrise, non rispose, invece disse: -Non so se sono questi pantaloni che ti stanno benissimo o che da brillo cammini ancheggiando in modo delizioso, ma è una estrema fatica per me resistere all'impulso di farti mio adesso.  
Regulus si sentì arrossire fin sulla punta dei capelli, ma sorrise: -Ci sono gli altri...- Si schermì.  
-Lo so- Rispose il giovane Malfoy -è per questo che sto resistendo.  
Regulus ridacchiò, roco e imbarazzato. Era quello che aveva sperato e desiderato, ma si era comunque sentito avvampare nel sentirselo dire.  
-Ieri- continuò il biondo, con il suo tono suadente -ho pensato a te tutto il tempo- Gli si avvicinò con il volto e il suo fiato caldo gli accarezzò la pelle vicino all'orecchio, mentre sussurrava: -Soprattutto ai tuoi occhi mentre venivi per me.  
-Glielo hai detto, ai tuoi amici?  
-Cosa?  
-Quello che abbiamo fatto?  
-Be', non gli ho detto che sei tu!  
Regulus sorrise debolmente.  
-Però certo che gli ho detto che lo abbiamo fatto. Sono i miei migliori amici, e ti ho appena confessato che non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Lucius allungò una mano verso il suo volto, ma proprio in quel momento sentirono un rumore, e un attimo dopo Richard comparve nella Hall, avvicinandosi a loro con in mano due bacchette magiche.  
-Yaxley e Antonin si stanno accapigliando- disse ridendo.  
-Come mai?- chiese Regulus.  
-Non lo sanno neanche loro secondo me.  
-Stanno combinando qualcosa?- Fece Lucius.  
-Mha, intanto io gli ho tolto queste- Ribatté Richard, indicando le bacchette dei due amici.  
Lucius annuì: -Buona idea- in quel momento si senti un grido.  
Richard riprese a ridere, Lucius scosse la testa sconsolato: -Vado a vedere, va- disse, e si allontanò.  
-Fanno sempre così?- Chiese Regulus, cercando di dare un tono di vissuta supponenza alla sua frase.  
-A volte. Vuoi ancora un po' di vino elfico?  
-No grazie, non vorrei finire come loro.  
-Oh, non credo che lo faresti.  
-E perché no?  
-Non sembri così litigioso- commentò Richard, bevve un sorso di vino, guardandolo da sopra il calice, quindi aggiunse: -Tranquillo, è un complimento.  
Regulus sorrise.  
-Sembri così posato, anche nelle tue lettere. Scrivi molto bene, ma non mi hai mai detto di qualcosa che ti avesse fatto perdere le staffe. Una lite, o al contrario, una passione.  
Regulus non seppe cosa aggiungere. Si strinse nelle spalle e Richard continuò:  
-Dai, ormai siamo amici. Mi ha sentito raccontare di Gemina, dimmi qualcosa anche tu.  
-Cosa?  
-Per esempio com'è Lucius in privato.  
Regulus sentì il cuore perdere un battito. Spalancò gli occhi, quindi gracchiò nel replicare: -Cosa c'entra Lucius?  
Richard piegò il capo di lato e sollevò un sopracciglio, mentre lo fissava come a dire "non prendermi in giro".  
-Te lo ha detto lui?  
-Oh no... Ma si vede lontano un miglio come vi guardate.  
-Come ci guardiamo?  
-Come se foste ognuno la Luna che riflette dall'altro la luce del Sole in modo così puro e potente da illuminare di bianco la notte.- Disse, in tono pomposo, quindi sorrise: -E' una citazione da un mio libro.  
-Ah ecco- Regulus allungò il braccio, afferrando il bicchiere di vino che Richard teneva in mano. Se lo portò alla bocca prendendone una grossa sorsata.


End file.
